Friday the 13th: Camp Crystal Lake
by fatal frame fanatic
Summary: A group of fresh counselors go to Crystal Lake for the vacation of their dreams, unaware of the killer that stalks the campsite. Based on NES game. R&R. I do not own anything from the Friday series.
1. Prologue: Repressed Memories

Repressed memories

_**1976**_

_**Crystal Lake, Northeastern U.S.A.**_

_**9:34 pm**_

The night air was filled with the numerous sounds of a warm summer night. The stars were bright, the season of summer was in full swing, and the creatures of the night were rich. Deep in the forest of Crystal Lake there was a small, delightful cabin to a family of three.

Laura Welter was the thirteen year old daughter in this house, belonging to Sindel and John Welter. It was late, too late for Laura to be just coming home anyway, and her father had been drinking, _again_. Her parents were already arguing, something about Laura infact, when she walked in.

"Laura baby, where have you been?" Her mother tried to move in quickly, her shaky voice as calm as possible. She had also been drinking from the smell of strong liquor on her breath.

"Is that _her?!"_ John barked, pushing pass his wife with anger.

"I told you nine 'o clock _sharp_ and you're over a half hour late! Who do you think you are huh, running around at night? You thinkin' those olda guys are going to be looking at you all funny and shit?!"

Of course, this wasn't her real father. Her real father had drowned in Crystal Lake when she was only a kid, somehow getting tied up in a rope on his fishing boat. They had found him the next day, both Laura and her mother. Even though she couldn't remember well Laura could tell it still haunted Sindel.

"No dad, I tried calling to tell you Stevie's parents were having trouble with the car-"

"That's no excuse! You should have walked home!"

Sindel turned to John, slightly aghast.

She said in a shrill voice "That's almost fifteen miles!"

Laura saw him start to turn red. He hated when her mother turned against him and was on Laura's side. For anything when he was drinking especially.

"I don't care!" He screamed. He threw the back of his hand out, connecting Laura's cheek with a loud _snap!_

There was an awkward moment of silence, Sindel staring at John, John staring at Laura, and Laura staring at her father with a tiny hand gently touching the now red area on her face.

"John…I don't want you drinking anymore…" Sindel whispered.

Instead of remorse, he turned in anger still and yelled "Don't tell me what to do!"

This was the final straw, and Laura raced out of the house and into the woods, not stopping even after her mother screamed for her to do so. She tripped on some roots, and heard thunder in the distance.

"_I don't care… I'll just stay right here tonight, in the rain, and make him sorry he ever hit me. I'll even make him sorry he drinks!"_

Laura scooted up next to the big tree and crossed her arms, looking out into the wilderness. How far had she run? The house was nowhere in sight, and the chirps and crickets were loud as ever.

She was personally a little bit scared of the dark, but her rebellion and frustration looked right passed that, and she even started to doze off after a little while despite the occasional thunder. After a while the snap of a twig braking startled her, and she was instantly at attention.

"_It's probably John looking for me…Better keep quiet…"_

She leaned forward, looking back down the dark path she had came from-

-when large hands suddenly gripped the shoulders of her sweater, and pulled her back down. She cried out, looking up into the attackers face. She screamed this time, pure terror flooding her body as he smiled with his disfigured expression.

It looked like a birth defect, but it had scarred him almost past human recognition. His build was incredibly strong, and his tattered shirt and jeans were covered in filth. He chuckled, something grotesque sounding and she started to scurry away, trying to get back up on her feet and run away but he grabbed her ankles.

He pulled her back to the ground. She screamed again, now kicking and writhing about as he clawed his way up her body. So many thoughts flashed through her mind as his strong hands groped everywhere they could, and she kicked again, this time catching his forehead.

The glint of a sharp knife caught her eye and a new feeling of terror filled her body as she realized he planned to spill blood. She jumped up and started running, slipping on the damp leaves, and she was suddenly careening downward, her head hitting a rock obscured from sight.

She felt instant pain, followed by her vision becoming darkened.

She tried to scream and get up, but she couldn't, only feebly move and squirm about.

"_This is it…"_

That was the last thing she thought before losing consciousness.


	2. Chaper 1: The Summer Job

Chapter 1:

The summer job

_**Tuesday June 10**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Tallahassee Florida**_

_**3:24pm**_

"I'm getting the mail!"

"Okay, hurry back before John gets home!"

"Yeah yeah…"

Laura, now nineteen years old, jogged down the steps of the apartment they had moved into not long after the incident at Crystal Lake. Her parents had found her passed out in the woods, and carried her home and put her in bed, never to speak of it again.

What bothered Laura the most was the fact that she couldn't remember what happened after being attacked.

She just remembers getting the lecture from her mom, a half assed apology from her step-father, and then in the next week they moved from that house all the way to an apartment complex in the middle of Florida. The mailbox contained one enveloped, stamped with the insignia of Camp Crystal Lake.

"_It's already here, and summer has just started! This is great!"_

She had sent in an application through her high school best friend Crissy, who was actually a counselor there already. She was twenty two years old, with shoulder length blonde hair and a steady boyfriend, another counselor by the name of Mark. He was blonde as well, scrawny, twenty two years old.

She ripped open the envelope, pulling out the letter.

"Hello, we would like to first say blah blah blah…"

She skipped down to the bottom, her voice rising as excitement filled each word.

"…And congratulate you on being accepted as a counselor here at Camp Crystal Lake. Please report as soon as possible to begin your summer adventure!"

She jumped up and down, trying to suppress her excitement. Secretly, she was taking a big step mentally to go back to Crystal Lake, but she had spent a good ten years readying herself. Now it was a mixture of that and wanting to just get away from her parents that fueled her ambition to go.

Ever since that night she had seemed to become even more distant, from both of them, and it was a terrible feeling. Even though she had told them she was applying for a camp, they had no idea it was the Camp Crystal Lake.

She hurried back up the stairs, seeing her mother over the stove as she walked in.

"Mom, I made it. I'm officially a counselor!"

Her mom looked up for a moment, flashing a quick smile, and then went back to cooking.

"That's great dear, help me get dinner ready for your stepfather."

Laura stuffed the letter in her pocket and started pouring a big glass of ice tea.

"You could actually care once in your life. I don't think you'll have a heart attack and die ya know…"

Sindel glanced up, her eyes angry but pleading, and she pulled the casserole out of the oven.

"Do you want your father to get in not have his food done? We can look at it after he settles-"

The door opened before they could finish, and he looked at them both before grumbling  
"I'm home…"

They finished preparing the meal in silence, John immediately sitting down in front of the TV in his recliner. They took it to him and sat down on the couch in the dim living room, both watching him and the TV back and forth, John's eyes glued even while he ate.

"I got accepted as a counselor…" Laura whispered.

"Huh?" Her father said, still not taking his eyes off the television.

"Oh, you know that camp she's wanted to go to, where was it at again hunny?"

Sindel looked over, hoping to continue the conversation peacefully.

"_Now or never…"_

"Um, the one up at Crystal Lake I believe…"

John was now interested, but still chose not to show it.

"Oh yeah, why does she wanna go up there…?" He asked even though he wasn't speaking directly to Laura.

"I thought it would be good to meet some new friends, and I figured it would be better in a familiar location-"

"Now you know what happened before we left, there's no excuse to even put yourself in a dangerous situation if it can be avoided."

As though that was the end of the subject, he resumed his meal and watching the program on the television. Sindel was hoping her daughter would just wise up and leave it be, but they were both in for a surprise.

"How can it be dangerous John? Actually, how come you can't tell me exactly what happened? For all I know, I'd be safer there than I was here!"

Her voice rose with each word, and both parents looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't think so little girl, and if you aren't careful you'll spend the rest of your summer with _me_. Now go finish the dishes like your mother asked you to this morning."

In a sudden outburst of rage Laura raised her arm and in one easy swipe sent his drink and meal flying across the room and cascading down the wall.

"Do your own damn chores you son of a bitch!"

John stood up, back hand raised, and stepped toward Laura.

"You dirty little whore, I should just-"

Before he could finish, and possibly strike her, she turned and took off running down the steps, through the lobby and out the apartment double doors.

Her suitcase, backpack, and the rest of her belongings were waiting outside strategically where she had placed them the night before, and she gathered them up before getting on her bicycle. Tears were now spilling down her cheeks, and she sat atop her bike a moment to collect her thoughts.

"_This is the way it's got to be…I have to prove to myself that I'm ready to do this…"_

She started to pedal, pushing her legs harder and harder as the air hit her face. This must be what it would feel like at camp; refreshing and light.

Carefree even, just the responsibility of teaching and watching the children that would arrive. John had a baby from a different woman, and that was the only thing Laura liked about him, so she was good with goods.

The residential neighborhood went by, and soon she was riding down the street several blocks over, coming to the first house on the right. It was a two story blue house, one she had ridden to many times after meeting Crissy soon after she moved here.

A light rain had started up, and she was already soaked by the time she rang the doorbell. Crissy opened with a smile, the expression soon fading as she pulled her inside.

"What are you crazy? Why didn't you get your mom or Johnny boy to give ya a ride over here? It's raining, hello!"

Laura shrugged "We got into another argument. This time over the whole counselor thing."

Crissy sat down, picking up a magazine nonchalantly but keeping all her attention focused on the conversation."

"I knew it. I told you they would freak once they realized where it was at. I mean, as parents I could see concern but as your friend I also see where you need to go up there and try and clear your mind of all those memories you keep bunched up in there."

She poked Laura's head lightly as she came to sit down next to her friend.

"Yeah I know. I just…" She trailed off, looking into nothing. Crissy stared at her a second, then waved her hand in front of her face.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. It wasn't as bad when you were younger but now you space off more than those geeks on _Star Trek_. Besides, if you're worried about your parents don't be. You have a full six weeks to get away from them and be around people closer to your age."

Laura shrugged, walking into the spacious kitchen to pour herself some ice water.

"Hey, since you are officially working at Camp Crystal Lake now I guess you can pick out your uniform since you're the first here and all."

"Oh great, do I get those dorky 'Hello my name is- tags to?"

Crissy tossed one of the couch pillows at her.

"At least for the first day silly. You want to know everyone's names don't you?"

There was an awkward moment. Laura was still a little nervous about meeting so many new people at once.

"How many people am I going to meet?"

Crissy looked up.

"Oh I know about everyone there except for the director and secretary in the office. There's Nick, Debbie, George, Mark, Paul, and Trish. Nick and I are the leaders anyway, because the secretary and boss man don't stay all night. I think they'd die if they did judging by the expressions on their face when I tell them I gotta be home early."

Both laughed, and the wall phone burst into loud ringing, abruptly ending the cheerful mood.

"I'll get it."

Crissy jumped up, leaving Laura to sit and mess with the fuzz on a hand woven rug she was sitting on.

"_I'm feeling better already…"_

"Hey there! Yeah the newest counselor is already with me. Laura Welter, yes. Okay. They need a ride? Okay I can get a few. Alright we're on our way now then." She hung up the phone, grabbing the bag that contained the uniforms and all the equipment they would need for the trip.

"That was from the camp. They said the bus can't make it down here so I gotta take the van and pick up the rest of the crew, then we're on our way!" She smiled, grabbing her arm as they headed out the door.

The rain had finally stopped, and like children they jumped in the puddles that filled the corners of the driveway. They didn't hear when Debbie came jogging up the road, carrying a cooler and backpack.

"Hey! If you guys don't mind growing back up, let's get this stuff in the van!"

Debbie and Crissy were destined to meet considering their parents grew up together. Debbie was a year younger than Crissy, and just as full of energy. She had wavy brown hair and usually brought the dope to all their high school parties.

"Hey girl, I gotta get George and Nick as well if you don't mind."

Debbie laugh, replying in a girly voice "No I don't mind George at all."

"Anyway, this is Laura. She's the one I said moved here about five years ago. "

Debbie extended her hand, shaking Laura's enthusiastically.

"Hiya, it's nice to meet you."

Laura loosened up instantly, her future brighter than ever.

"You too."

"Hey stop! There they are now!" Debbie called out, pointing to a nearby basketball court. Crissy u-turned and pulled into the parking lot next to the court.

"Hi guys, need a ride?" Crissy asked, both Debbie and Laura piling in behind to take a peek. Both Nick and George was slick with sweat, apparently playing a brutal one-on-one.

They had gotten so involved that their shirts were off and they didn't even notice the van until Debbie reached forward and honked the horn.

"Hey jocks get it, we have a camp to run starting _today_!" Crissy yelled.

George was slightly pudgy, with reddish-brown hair and a ton of freckles. Nick was more athletic, with short dark hair, attractive face, and killer blue eyes.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, nodding his head behind Crissy. Laura blushed, but pushed pass her embarrassment and leaned forward, replying "Laura Welter and if you don't hurry we'll just have to leave you guys here and keep it an all girls weekend! How does that sound ladies?"

The three girls all high-fived, George and Nick now hurrying through the back inside the plush, well equipped backseat.

"I thought the bus would be coming after us?"

George asked, finding a toilette to wipe off his brow.

"Steve called and said the bus couldn't make it down here, so it looks like I'm driving you nuts all the way to Crystal Lake myself." Debbie tossed a joint, smacking Crissy in the side of the face.

"Oh that's alright; we'll get to know each other better before we get there." Nick looked over at Laura, winking. A friendly gesture or not, she blushed and looked away as she went to retrieve the joint.

"You smoke?" George asked as she recovered it.

"I guess I do now. Give me a light."

All eyes were on her, even as she passed it over to Debbie.

"Just like a pro." She said, examining it with false defectiveness.

They all laughed, and Laura leaned her head out of the open window. The complexes and office buildings were now going behind her, this place she had grown to despise, and she chuckled out loud as the dizzying effects of the marijuana was new to her.

"What was that?" Crissy glanced over.

She replied dreamily "I'm feeling good about leaving this and going back to the peacefulness of the forest. I think I'm ready to go back to Crystal Lake."

Everyone listened as she spoke, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Debbie, who said

"Well good, 'cause we're glad to have you aboard. Ain't that right guys?"

Everyone cheered, and at that moment Laura couldn't have been happier.

"I was thinking we should celebrate. I mean, this is the grand reopening of Camp Crystal Lake since 1980. That's two years of dormancy and I think we should start the new generation of the counselors there." George commented, taking another hit from the joint.

"C'mon, you just want to drink. Besides, that's exactly the point. This is a crucial time for the camp and we shouldn't risk messing it up by having a party." Seriousness was dripping from Crissy's tone, even though she had even thought about the perfectness of it all when it came to having a little bash.

The kids all slept in three separate cabins across the lake.

Debbie whined "Aw, just think about it Cris."

"Oh, okay maybe. Let's just see how it goes when we get there."

Everyone seemed happy with this

* * *

_**Outside Crystal Lake**_

_**4:28pm**_

Patricia (Trish) Wolfe was already going to miss the bus to Camp Crystal Lake, waking up forty minutes late because of a party the night before and not having a ride had now caused her to become drastic and try to flag down any car that passed.

She was going to be the cook, so it was vital she at least showed up so the kids could get their meals. A small diner with a fill-up station was ahead and she jogged to it, bursting through the front door.

A waitress and one customer looked up from conversation; the only two to occupy the small eating place.

"Um, how far is it to Camp Crystal Lake from here?" Trish asked quietly.

"Oh, what is it Travis, about three miles?"

"About that…"

"They're opening up _that_ place again?"

She almost sounded disgusted.

Trish nodded.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be the cook."

The two looked at each other, then back to Trish.

"You need a lift? I think Travis is goin' out that way." The waitress asked.

Travis said "Yeah I think I can take ya about halfway…"

She responded gratefully "I would appreciate it."

He left some money on the counter and walked to the door.

"C'mon kid." He said, ushering her out. She tossed her pack and supplies into the back and hopped into the passenger seat of the red pickup, the engine starting painfully loud.

"Are all the girls up there gonna be as pretty as you?" He asked after they were speeding down the lonely road.

"I don't know." She said with a smile, starting to feel a little better about today.

"_At least I'm getting there…"_

"Did he tell you anything?"

The question came as a surprise to Trish, and she was confused.

"Did who tell me anything?"

"The guy fixin' that place up again, Steve I believe is his name."

"Oh I'll be cooking for thirty kids and eight staff including myself." The trucker looked confused now, and he shook his head.

"No, about the murders there, in '58. Two kids were killed in the barn. No one knows who did it, and none of the leads have panned out. The investigation is still stalled. Steve is on his own accord, going to fix that place up again."

Trish shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't understand…"

He looked at her, now very seriously, and replied "Quit…"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"What…?"

"Quit, now. Before it's too late."

She only shook her head.

"I…I can't" She was smiling.

"Dumb kids; think you know it all…"

"At least I'm not afraid of ghosts…"

He laughed this time, although now she could tell it was without emotion. They came up to a crossroads and he slowed to a stop.

"Good luck up there…" he said, and she nodded.

"Thanks for the lift."

He spun off, back in the direction of the diner, and she began the walk up the narrow dirt road going deep into the forest. With no map, she couldn't be positive that this was the right place, but she continued on.

Despite the hot summer day the air was unusually quiet, and each of her steps seemed louder than before. In the distance a yellow sign came into view, and she made out

_Camp Crystal Lake_ etched in red letters.

"_Nice, I won't be as late as I thought…"_

As she regained her steady walk a figure stepped out from behind the stand, frighteningly large in build and girth. He was bald but that's all she could make out because the rest of his face was obscured with a hockey mask.

"Nick, is that you…? Steve?"

The man started walking toward her, and Trish now spotted a glistening machete in his left hand.

"This isn't funny…" Her voice quivered, and she started backing up as he continued to move robotically toward her, and she realized that she was in danger.

She turned and began sprinting back down the dirt road, hearing the hulking man's footsteps speed up as he too started to run. She glanced back, terrified to see him closing the gap quickly-

-and she hit the thick branch of a fallen oak tree, and crashed to the ground flat on her back. The man stood above her head, raising the machete in a downward motion.

"No…please don't hurt me. Take everything I have but please don't-"

Her plea was ended as the maniac thrust the blade through her throat.

* * *

_**Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**5:59pm**_

Crissy parked the van at exactly six 'o clock, and the group of five scrambled out of the van to the welcoming gates of Camp Crystal Lake to greet the other two counselor and Steve.

Paul was African American, with thick curly hair. Mark, the scrawny guy, grabbed Crissy in a hug and spun her around, kissing her passionately.

"Okay, welcome guys. I know I don't think I need to say that being a camp counselor isn't as great as everyone things, but I can assure you all that your job here at camp will never be boring.

Now the kids get here at six thirty and we still need to fix up the sleeping arrangements, get you guys settled into your cabins and dressed, and will _someone_ try and locate Trish. She needs to be in the kitchen ASAP."

Everyone looked around, and Steve clapped his hands.

"C'mon lets get to work!"

Paul grumbled "I thought we had six weeks…"

Steve hurried over to a green Jeep parked, and hopped inside.

"Listen guys, I have to leave Nick and Crissy in charge. Mary, the secretary, and I have to go this weekend and prove to the officials that this camp is ready to be occupied by children. We should be back by Friday morning."

Everyone waved him off, and they left soon afterward.

"Now its time to party!" Paul called out, looking up into the sky.

"Cut it out, and pick out your uniforms everybody." Crissy said, swatting his shoulder.

Laura picked out the light pink one, George grabbed a purple, Crissy was in the lavender one, Nick was in the black, Mark took the white, Paul got the blue one, and Debbie snatched the light blue uniform. The yellow one was left, and would presumably be for Trish, once she finally arrived.

"Okay guys, Listen up. Everyone gets a map and walkie-talkie. Everyone has their own station which corresponds with your cabin number.

Your name and cabin number is written on the back of your map, as well as everyone else's for your convenience incase you need to get in touch with each other. Anyone have any questions?" Crissy finished.

The counselors looked around, several smiling but not saying a word, and she clapped her hands.

"Okay then, go put your belongings in your cabin then change and report back to the office quickly. Once the kids get here we just give the usual introduction speech and send them off to bed to the cabins across the lake."

Laura instantly started down the dirt trail leading toward a forested area when Nick called out.

"You want an escort?" Of course she wanted him to, but she was tired of the whole helpless girl act she had kind of played around guys since high school, so she replied

"Thanks but no thanks; I need to get my bearings." She was almost to the trail when she turned

"Give me a few drinks and I may let you in my cabin though…" She winked, and continued on out of sight. The sun was already casting orange and purple streaks across the water, and it made everything look peaceful and inviting.

She wished so much to just jump in with the group and swim the rest of the evening, maybe put on some music her and Nick could dance to even and get to know him better.

"Watch for wild animals in the woods!" Crissy's voice echoed throughout camp. Laura smiled, glancing at the map as she jogged into the increasingly thick deciduous forest. There was a burst of laughter, and again Laura chuckled out loud. It was exactly like riding her bike had felt, only better.

The sheer freedom she now felt was almost overwhelming, and it put a light spring in her step as she jogged lightly through the trees, her eyes catching a bird or small critter running along the ground.

A raven squawked overhead, causing her to look up. The black bird was hovering several feet up, going just along the treetops.

"_Odd, there's nothing to eat lying around here…."_

She picked up her pace, spotting something brown far down the right trail of the fork she ran up to. Her cabin was the first to the left, and she spotted it as soon as she turned-

-when a loud _snap!_ came from out in the woods.

She had her hand on the cabin door handle, looking around for any intruder.

"_Could be someone making sure I found it…I am the newest and probably the youngest…"_

She called out "Nick!"

Maybe she was only hoping it was him, but either way whatever it was had passed and she could feel she was alone.

"_C'mon Laura, you're just freaked out about being back is all…"_

While the Welter's house was long since demolished, this was the exact area it had been located at the time it was still standing.

She stepped inside her cabin, Cabin 4, and was instantly pleased with the quaint décor and warm vibe it gave off. The couch and loveseat were both brown and covered in plush pillows and throw blankets.

There were more than enough windows, letting in a ton of light and there was even a fully stocked kitchen. In the living den there was a huge rock fireplace, all ready to be lit and enjoyed, as well as a TV/VCR combo in the corner.

Several pleasing thoughts came to her head, and she looked around. There were two doors, one to her bedroom and the other presumably to a bathroom. She opened the left one, spotting first a queen sized bed and giant armoire.

"_Finally…"_

She dumped her clothes from the suitcase and began placing them on hangers, arranging them on the rack so she had the next week of outfits picked out. The several shoes she had were tossed into the bottom, and everything else she owned was in her purse located on the nightstand next to her bed.

She grabbed up her counselor uniform and a hair band then strolled from the bedroom toward the bathroom-

-and stopped as she noticed the door to her cabin was wide open.

"_I know I shut it…"_

She went over and shut it again, this time trying it a few times. The lock wasn't the strongest…

"_The wind might have blown it open…"_

This time she locked it and went back to the bathroom and freshened up, changing into the uniform and typing up her hair as well. She walked back into the bedroom to grab her name tag when there was a knock on her door.

"Laura! You in there?"

It was Nick. She almost squealed with excitement, grabbed up her tag, and raced to the door. She pinned it on before opening the door, flashing him a smile when she saw him standing there.

"Hey. You know you're a hike all the way from Cabin 8. I could almost hop in a canoe and row across the lake instead of walking the trail all around."

She laughed.

"I guess it just depends on how bad you wanna see me."

He groaned playfully.

"Then this may be the last time you see me." He joked. She punched his chest, and he threw his head back in pain.

She giggled. "Oh yeah right."

"Well, the kids should be getting here now. That's actually what I was ordered to get you for by the boss." He raised his fingers in quotations as he said the word boss.

"Eh, Crissy is just excited to be leader for once. Just wait until tomorrow and she'll give in more to George's party idea. I think it sounds fun." He smiled.

"It will be fun." He moved closer, but she decided to play hard to get.

"Well let's get a move on; they are probably worried about us. And shut my cabin door will ya?"

They both hurried through the trail, taking a shortcut through the forest that Nick knew about.

"I can also show you through the caves tomorrow if you want, I know a couple of secret tunnels through there."

"Sure! Crissy told me they finally were able to open the caves up this year. What happened before?" Nick got quiet, and there was awkward tension between them before he answered.

He said quickly "I don't really know…" They didn't say anything else the rest of the jog to the office building and welcome gates, where a yellow bus was already dumping off thirty loud, and screaming, hyperactive children.

Crissy, George, Paul, Mark, and Debbie were standing in a row all dressed in their counselor uniforms, greeting all of the kids and meeting some parents. After several minutes the adults got back on the bus, leaving the group of seven alone once more, now with thirty kids all under the age of 13.

"Okay guys listen up!" Nick whistled, making the children do as Crissy had commanded.

"Alright. First I'm happy to see everyone here at Camp Crystal Lake and I hope you all enjoy your summer vacation with us! My name is Crissy," she pointed to her nametag, "and these are the rest of the crew."

They went around saying their names, finally getting to Mark who actually had his little brother here.

"Now, each one of us here has a separate job. One day you might go exploring the caves with Nick or making arts and crafts with Laura. The next day you could practice rowing in Crystal Lake with Mark or cooking with Trish."

"If she ever gets here…" Nick pitched in.

The children laughed, causing another five minutes trying to calm them back down.

"Debbie with show you how to shoot a bow and arrow, then I will take you hiking through the forest. Every Wednesday we have a big bonfire at the 'pit' across the lake, which is actually where the cabins where you guys will sleep is at, and anyone will be able to participate in smores roasting contests.

That will be tomorrow so be prepared by seven thirty after the activities that day."

The kids burst into uncontrollable laughter and talking again, this time making it even harder to control them.

"Okay now take your things with Mark and he'll lead you guys to the docks. He will take a group of five at a time across the lake so you can set up your station and get ready for bed. The oldest of each group, which is thirteen I believe, will get a radio that will call any one of us anytime you guys need help."

And with that Mark herded the children like animals down the trail and away from the office building, leaving the rest of the counselors in peace.

"Well, why don't you say we all gather in the main cabin around the fire and sing some old campfire songs?" Paul asked, yawning shortly afterward.

Crissy walked over to the van and pulled out several guitars, responding "Sounds good to me…"

They all went inside and switched off all the lights, getting a fire roaring in the massive fireplace. They started off with the cheerful song _'River of Jordan'_, everyone singing in harmony and the guitars producing a peaceful melody to match the comfort of the song. Mark came in and joined the group, pulling out an old harmonica.

At the end everyone cheered, and George offered a song that almost everyone knew, and it started up with a fast guitar rift that got everyone bobbing their heads. No one really knew all the words but the group continued to sing on until the song was over, everyone still dancing, smiling, and laughing toward the end.

Crissy and Mark started strumming a beat next that only Paul and George knew, and the other three went off to a table near the fire and Debbie pulled out a deck of cards and another joint.

"Everyone knows blackjack right?" Debbie asked, shuffling the deck and trying to light the blunt simultaneously. Everyone nodded.

Laura was staring in the fire when she whispered "What about the cook, Trish…I haven't seen her all day and none tonight either." Debbie and Nick looked at each other.

"She probably got drunk and was so hung-over she couldn't get out of bed today. Don't worry me and Deb both know her and she'll show up tomorrow for sure." His voice was reassuring.

They played several games while they became increasingly buzzed, laughing and chatting like they had known each other for years. Pretty soon the clock chimed midnight, and the counselors were ready for bed.

"Either way I have a good walk back to my cabin and I pass you on the way, so mind if I walk you?" Nick asked Laura once they were finally alone.

She replied with uncontrollable giggles "Sure, I can't even see the ground at this time."

He helped her through the trail past Debbie, who was Cabin 3, and she joined him in helping her back to her own cabin.

"I got it from here…" Nick told her as they reached the door.

"Okay, g'night."

"Night."

Debbie turned and disappeared back down the trail.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Nick said, joining Laura at the front door.

"Yea, I hope the kids don't ask to be artsy tomorrow because I want to sleep in." She chuckled.

He leaned down, and she turned her face when he went in for the kiss. He landed one on her cheek.

"You're no fun." He said playfully.

"Just give me tonight to get used to this place again, that's all." He nodded.

"Crissy never really mentioned that. How old were you when you lived here?"

She looked down. "I lived here when I was born all the way until I turned thirteen."

His eyes widened slightly. "That's a pretty good amount of time.

She glanced into his eyes "Exactly." She continued on, now embracing him a little more.

"But I'm feeling so great about being here I'm sure a good nights rest will do me much good I believe."

He smiled. "I believe so too. Good night Laura."

"See ya tomorrow."

She stepped inside the cabin and closed the door, unable to remove the small grin on her lips. She turned off the lights and slipped out of her counselor uniform, putting on a robe she had brought along.

As she slid under the covers she felt something crinkle in her sheets, and she threw the covers back. There was a dirty memo crumbled up, soiled and hard to see. She could barely read

**stay out of the forest at night**

She dropped it, the paper floating to the floor. Who had written such a thing, then placed it in her cabin? Was it a warning? Useful information? Was someone stalking her? Maybe it was a joke…

"_I guess I should at least keep it…"_

She picked it back up and placed it in the drawer of the nightstand.

"_I hope nobody wants me gone already…"_

She started to feel like maybe she didn't fit in as much as it had felt like today, and maybe the other counselors couldn't tell her directly.

"_I'm probably just over analyzing something small. This could have been left here from years ago by the looks of it…"_

She switched off the night, finally deciding that a little piece of paper couldn't ruin her summer vacation. Not after meeting these people anyway.

She didn't know about them, but they were already friends to her and that was more progress than she had ever made in Crystal Lake before.


	3. Chapter 2: Dream Vacation

Chapter 2:

Dream vacation

_**Wednesday June 11**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Cabin 4, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**10:46am**_

Sunlight was already streaming through the bedroom window when Laura's eyes fluttered open. Two birds were singing in the distance, and she could already hear faint laughter of children.

"_Oh great, I'm late…"_

She jumped out of bed and dashed into the shower, changing into her uniform after a quick a quick slash and brushing her hair while trying to apply deodorant and slight makeup. Breakfast started at ten for the counselors and ten thirty for the kids, so they were probably ready to send someone to get her.

"_And that will make you look just so responsible…"_

She ran out of her cabin, pulling the map from her back pocket, and followed the trail in a light jog. The lake was at the center of the map, with mostly trails and forest covering the entire area. There was a big section on the left that was white, with Caves etched above it in small letters.

The eight cabins for the counselors were scattered on there as well as the office here and children's quarters across the lake.

She made it to the welcome gate and saw two canoes out in the water, both to far away to distinguish faces. They were filled with children though, so they were probably doing a rowing activity.

She went into the rec-center and spotted Debbie next to the cafeteria, two blonde headed children attached to her ankles.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?"

Laura smiled and grabbed a bagel, taking a seat next to Debbie as the kids went outside to play at the playground.

"Pretty good. It's so much quieter than it is in the city. I had forgotten really…"

Debbie nodded.

"Well you'll get used to it quickly then. You've already slept in late."

Laura said "Yeah, I guess your right. Where is everybody else?"

The expression she gave was slightly disturbing, almost like she had forgotten something important.

"Paul took his car to go to Trish's place. She still didn't show up this morning. Crissy tried calling her friends but they said they hadn't seen her since Monday night."

"You think something happened?" Laura asked, nibbling on the bagel.

"I hope not. She might have taken the wrong road and got lost or something. Hopefully Paul finds her at her house or still walking here and he can just drive her here. I thought the bus was supposed to get her anyway…"

"Maybe it missed her stop?" Laura suggested.

It didn't seem likely, but they were both uncomfortable talking about it.

Debbie continued "Oh, and Mark and George are rowing with the kids, I'm playing 'cook', Nick is helping Crissy set up the archery range, and your off duty until a group of kids want to paint or color or anything like that."

One of the blonde headed kids that had been hanging on Debbie came running back inside, this time clutching something in his dirty hand.

"Look look I caught a frog!"

He opened his hands and spoke so fast that no one reacted at first to the large amphibian leaping from his hand and into some guacamole dip that Debbie had prepared as a snack for the kids. She screamed "Joey! Get that thing and take it out of here!"

He grabbed the frog and went bounding back outside, leaving Debbie and Laura to stare at the ruined chip dip.

"I guess I'll make some more." She said flatly, scooping the dip into the trash and heading back into the kitchen. She heard the clanging of pots echo in the entire building, along with Debbie's voice

"I left some of that grass in my cabin. Just check under my mattress and I'm sure you can find something to do."

* * *

_**Wednesday June 11**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Crowded street in New York, NYC**_

_**11:24am**_

"See, I told you it would be easy as long as the records looked clean." Steve said matter-of-factly to Mary. Both were sitting in the parking lot of an executive building, the rain a torrential downpour.

"I wasn't worried we wouldn't get accept Steve."

"Well then why didn't you want me to go through with this? Aside from the poisoned water in '62 there hasn't been a single problem at Crystal Lake. That makes the murders almost seem like they never happened!" Mary looked out the window, hurt that he couldn't see how bad this was bothering her.

"But I remember, and I always will because I'll never see my Annie again…"

Steve almost laughed, startling himself.

He tried to sound soothing "Nothing can bring her back Mary, not even keeping Camp Crystal Lake shut down."

"But I love how you forgot to mention there haven't been any more problems because we haven't tried to open it since then. Is that not important to you? Deja-vu anyone?"

She always brought this up when he was winning the argument.

"Can we please just get back to camp? Just be happy we're two days early leaving than we thought. We'll get back and everything will be just fine."

She turned and didn't say another word until he started up the Jeep and turned out onto the road.

"You really shouldn't act this way you know. It'll be good to have a functioning camp again, don't you think?"

"I just don't see why we have to go through this trouble rebuilding the one at Crystal Lake. Why couldn't we have moved someplace else and _then_ get this official stamp of approval or whatever."

They slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Mary, have you ever _seen_ the location? Have you ever stepped out of that little office just once to look at the beauty of the location?"

She chuckled coldly "Of course I remember and you know it. Do you even know that I was the cook in '57, the year the camp first opened? I worked with…well you know." He hit the gas hard when the light turned green.

"Yes of course, and you are wrong to even bring that up. Let's just drop it and you let me run my camp." She turned and stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed heavily.

"Then I quit."

"…What?"

"I quit. I'll gather my things and leave as soon as we get back to camp."

"You can't quit…"

There was silence.

"Mary…"

"Just drop it, like you said."

He hit the gas harder, speeding out of the busy part of town and into a more rural area, the rain letting up slightly.

"Looks like the storm is moving this way…" Steve commented quietly.

"How can you even say anything that isn't constructive?" She snapped.

"Whatever Mary…"

"-Look out!"

There was the hulking figure of a man standing in the road, and Steve slammed on the brake the second she screamed. At any other time it would've been soon enough, but the rain had cause the road to become water slick, and the vehicle was skidding dangerously fast toward the pedestrian. Mary covered her face with a scream and Steve could only close his eyes-

-and the Jeep stopped as soon as it touched the man. They both looked up as he jumped with surprising agility to the roof, Steve and Mary suspended in a moment of terror-

-when suddenly, with a piercing screech, the blade of a machete tore through the top, the maniac pulling it out and thrusting the weapon back through the hole to tear it bigger.

Steve called out "Oh my god what is he doing?!"

Mary started to yell in panic "Oh god get out get out!"

They both fumbled with the door handles but collapsed out into the rain, Steve getting up first and running around to get Mary.

"We gotta go back-"

The man knelt down and swiped the machete, taking half of Steve's face off in a spray of blood. The teeth and muscle was gruesomely exposed, made more disturbing when he tried to talk and then scream.

Mary climbed back into the Jeep and scrambled into the drivers seat, now crying hysterically and shaking with fear. Footsteps sounded overhead as the killer stepped down from the top to the hood.

She screamed again, fumbling and dropping the keys when she tried inserting them again. She still hadn't seen the attacker's face, and never would as he shattered the windshield with the machete and thrust the blade cleanly through her skull.

* * *

_**Wednesday June 11**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**The caves, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**12:32pm**_

It was quite a shock when Laura spotted the humongous dogwood tree that she would climb as a kid. Some of the forest around it had been cleared for trails and the caves entrance but the dogwood was still there.

She had sat under it while she relaxed, glancing over to the caves every once and a while just to keep in mind the massive scale of them, and around the trees and the horizon where the deep blue sky met the earth.

It was atmospherically peaceful, with all the kids in the auditorium now playing games with Debbie, Crissy, and Mark. Paul was still out looking for Trish and George was readying the paintball arena that the kids would do before free time, dinner, and then hopefully with everyone here the big bonfire and roasting contests.

She took another hit of the joint she had taken and laid back on the soft grass-

-looking up the legs of some unidentified male. She yelled, jumping up and scrambling away.

"Hey woah woah calm down, it's just me." She stopped, now realizing it was only Nick.

"Debbie said I might find you out here. I checked your cabin and then the lake. Once she told me you had some of that grass we both knew you'd probably be out here at the caves. It the quietest part of camp because of all the trees here surrounding it."

He sat down next to her, pulling her up into his lap.

"You can come back and share y'know?"

They both laughed, and she passed it to him. A yellow moth fluttered pass them, only to be chased by a larger white one. The scene was tranquil, and they both watched mystified by the natural beauty of the wilderness.

"So do you like it here?" He asked after a moment.

"I've always liked it here. I just didn't enjoy it with my parents and all, I suppose. Being here again with you guys is almost a complete transformation. Everything is the same but looks different," she laughed, "if that makes any sense." There was another long moment of silence as they finished and stood.

"I can show you the caves if you'd like? I'm the tour guide when we take the kids tomorrow so if you'd wanna do it with me I can show you around?"

"_Oh no…"_

"Sure, I would be stupid to not at least look around." She smiled, taking his hand and actually running first ahead of him. He called out

"Hey, I thought I was the guide?" It was very dark as they reached the entrance, and second thoughts were already filling Laura's head.

He flipped the switch several times, muttering "I got to finish the wiring tonight but for now I brought a flashlight."

"Well if you want I'll wait until you have it all set up?"

He said smiling "Nah I don't mind."

He pulled it from his jacket pocket and they both slowly went in, admiring the formations hanging from the ceiling.

"You know what those are called?" He asked.

"They have a name?"

"You really don't get out often."

They both laughed, him pointing and naming several different things that were all new to Laura. The fear she had in the beginning was slowly dissipating, being replaced by a warm spot in the center of her chest. "They're stalactites by the way, the things on the ceiling."

"Oh, I'll definitely use that piece of information in my life." She said sarcastically.

"The kids seemed to like it."

"I'm sure they do…"

"Oh, watch up ahead. It's a small hop but I think you can make it." He did as so, clearing the jump easily and with little effort. He reached out and she took his hand as hopped-

-the rock breaking away at her heel and causing her leg to slip into the crevice.

He quickly reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to solid ground. Somehow she ended up on top of him, and they both stared at each other a second.

"That was close…" He whispered.

Before she even realized it she leaned forward and kissed him, pulling away before it could get intimate.

"What's this…?" She reached down by his head and picked up a skeleton key, old in design and ready to crumble. The number 'thirteen' was etched on the handle.

"I haven't seen one of those in years! It's what the keys to the counselors cabins looked like in the fifties when this place first opened up."

"Can I keep it?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not."

She stood up, Nick saying in a mock tone "Your welcome for the helping hand Nick…"

"Yeah, thank you!" She helped him up, now looking down.

"Maybe we should get out of here. I knew there were a couple of tunnels I still needed to rope off somewhere. I guess you found one." She smiled weakly.

"Great…" Her voice sounded deflated. They both made their way carefully back to the entrance, thanks to Nick's lead, and she said with a sigh "The kids will like that better than I did."

"Well why didn't you say so, we could have ventured into the secrets of your cabin?"

She busted out laughing, enjoying the easy feeling she had in his company, and she was tempted to ask him to sit with her by the tree for a little bit more when her radio went off.

_Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!_

She unclipped it from her belt.

"Yes?"

"Are you at the caves? I sent Nick looking for you." It was Debbie.

"Yeah, he's showing me around a little bit."

"Well George needs Nick to help him with the archery lesson so please tell him to turn his radio back on." Nick raised his hands in defense, muttering some dramatic apology.

"Okay I will."

"Thank you."

She put the radio away and they walked much closer together now down the trail.

"I didn't want any interruptions. I guess I forgot we _all_ had one."

"That's alright I suppose. Go help George and I'll talk to Crissy about the party tomorrow night. She'll never expect it when _I'm_ interested and she might be more inclined to say yes."

"_Hell I won't expect it…"_

They separated at a fork in the road, Laura already spotting George and two lines of youngsters at his feet. She looked up at the trees as she walked, watching the sun coming through breaks in the leaves hitting her skin warmly.

At the lake she spotted everyone else swimming and laying out on the docks, chatting and mingling.

"Laura! Come on there's plenty of room!" She had been tanning and exercising weeks before getting the acceptance letter, so she was ready to strip into a bathing suit and take a dip in the water.

"Let me go get my bikini!" She called out, and jogged up the path toward her cabin, stopping once she reached Cabin 1. There was a brass butane lighter covered in dirt, etched with something illegible. It looked like name but the letters were too disfigured to tell. She flicked it and a flame sprouted up.

"_Finders keepers…"_

She tucked it into her pocket and finished the jog to Cabin 4 and raced to the armoire, pulling out the swim wear in record speed and quickly slipped out of the uniform for the two piece bikini.

There was a pair of cotton sweat pants that had been cut to make shorts that she slipped on as well, then grabbed her sunglasses and ran back out of her cabin, shutting and locking the door and running back to the other counselors.

* * *

_**Wednesday June 11**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Archery range, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**2:45pm**_

"And remember, what's the main thing to remember when shooting a bow?" George raised his hand up high. They all yelled in unison

"Never pull the strings until your ready to shoot!"

"Good! Now go to the playground and do whatever you want for a while. Debbie should have prepared a snack to hold you over while dinner cooks and then you all know what's happening tonight." He trailed off as excitement bubbled amongst the kids.

"The bonfire!" One screamed.

"You got it Daniel! Now go play everyone!"

George pretended to faint, and Nick wiped beads of perspiration from his forehead as they went running down the trail.

"Please tell me that is the last thing we have to do this summer…" George sat on a stump as he said this, letting out his breath in a big sigh.

Nick replied "I'm afraid the contract was six weeks of this aside from the party we'll get to have on Thursday before Steve gets back…if Crissy gives in. And today is an easy day but that's just because we're at the beginning."

George rolled his eyes, picking up a couple of bows and walking to the storage room mumbling

"Oh she'll give in…"

"How do you know though? I think she'll be to worried Steve will find out we did." Nick asked.

George tossed out an axe, as well as a pair of leather gloves.

"Because, it's a once in a lifetime thing. I need to chop some wood for the fires this week so go ahead to the docks and I'll meet you guys there. I think we're all going to swim while the kids are playing."

Nick gave him thumbs up as he started up the trail to his cabin, grabbing a stick to help make it up the slightly treacherous hike up the mountainous trail. Something suddenly struck the back of his head, and he ducked down in pain.

"George! You asshole!" He reached up and touched the sore spot above his neck, looking at the ends of his fingers and spotting blood.

"That really hurt…" He muttered, walking faster now up the trail until he reached Cabin 8. The door was already open.

"_What the hell…? I thought George said everyone was down at the docks?"_

He stepped inside, suddenly feeling very venerable. He reached down behind the door and grabbed his umbrella, raising it up as he stepped into the living room. It was quite, as usual, and he sidestepped quickly into the bathroom. Everything was as it had been. He breathed out.

"_What am I doing…?"_

He threw the umbrella on the couch and went into his bedroom to grab some swimming trunks, surprised to see a piece of paper crumpled on the dresser.

"_Laura I bet, leaving me love notes…"_

He picked it up and unfolded the tattered mess, barely able to make out the words

**stay out of the caves**

Odd, seeing as how the only person he had taken so far was Laura, and she had no way of leaving this here. Again he felt like he was being watched, and he threw the warning into the trash can.

"_If they have something to tell me they should say it to my face…"_

He hurried out of his cabin and toward the lake.

* * *

_**Wednesday June 11**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Crystal Lake**_

_**7:30pm**_

"Truth or dare?"

"…Truth."

"Okay, do you have a crush on Nick…?"

The silence answered for her. Laura covered her face as the rest of the girls burst into fits of laughter, Mark coming out with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses.

"Hooray Mark you actually did something useful." Crissy played, vaulting out of the water to help him distribute the drinks. "I thought this was Trish's job. Debbie even cooked dinner for the chaps today." Everyone shrugged.

"I just hope Paul finds her…" Crissy remarked.

"Okay, Debbie truth or dare?" Laura asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to-" She stopped as footsteps came from behind.

"Oh looks there's crush 101 himself. Did you get the bonfire started like the kids were so desperately wanting?" Debbie whooped and hollered, making it obvious he was center of attention at the moment.

"What's going on, did I miss something…vulgar?" Nick asked, uncertainty in his eyes.

"No, we were just waiting for you to ask that question you had for Crissy." Laura replied, winking at everyone else. Nick on the other hand looked uncomfortable.

"What question?" He asked. Crissy stepped forward, hands on her hips. She asked accusively

"Yeah Nick what question?"

"Oh, I was going to ask about where the smores materials were at. Can't have the contests without smores."

Debbie snorted, everyone holding back laughter and Crissy knew it.

"In the kitchen…I'll go get it…" She kept her eyes locked on them even as she moved to the door, Nick quickly following saying "I'll help you…"

He turned around at the door before following and mouthed 'wish me luck'. The counselors all gave him thumbs up and he went inside.

"You think she'll give in?" George asked immediately.

Debbie said sadly "Doubt it…"

"Don't be so down on it, I'm sure she can see the logic in what Nick has to say…" Laura whispered.

Everyone was tense while they waited for either of them to appear, finally Crissy coming through holding a box of graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows. She was smiling, as well as Nick behind her who was mouthing out shouts of joy.

"I guess, but only for tomorrow night." Everyone almost exploded with cheers, causing Crissy to look over from the trail startled.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"We are now!" George blurted, making Crissy give him a serious look.

"Just listen. We have to clean up by the time Steve gets back Friday morning, got that?"

Crissy smiled, letting on that she was just as excited.

"I guess I might as well tell you guys, I booked the kids a field trip that will last from tomorrow evening until next Monday. Steve will be proud to know that it's very educational and goes through survival and gun safety all the while feeding them meals and giving them sleeping arrangements.

But that's the only reason I'm giving in to this whole party thing."

The counselors were buzzing with excitement after she went to tend to the children, the other six followed after making sure Crissy was already there. On the trails they were chatting happily, a couple holding a flashlight for guidance.

"Paul should be getting back by tomorrow whether he's found Trish or not…" Nick whispered, pleading with Debbie to stop worrying.

"I just can't imagine either of them not showing up for something like this."

"Once Steve gets back he'll get everything in order. Trust me we'll all be laughing after this week at how 'freaked out' we were." Debbie tried to laugh, but it didn't sound right.

"I bet your right…"

The group reached the fire pit and settled around opposite the side the children were on, grabbing some already made smores.

"We finished the contest, with Julia winning." Crissy pointed to a messy little dark headed girl, who was eating hungrily.

"Now scary stories!" One kid yelled, wiping his dirty hands on his shirt.

Crissy shook her head "No, I think it's time for Mark and Debbie to row you guys over to your cabins because tomorrow you guys pack for the big trip."

The majority of the kids hadn't heard about the field trip, and Crissy explain with Nick excitedly.

"Now, let's get on to bed for the big day tomorrow!" Mark said, Debbie right behind him as he led the children down the darkened trails.

"Now, what exactly are we doing for this party?" Crissy asked after it was only the counselors sitting around the roaring fire. It snapped, directing everyone's attention, and then George spoke.

"Well, Mark and I will get a bottle of vodka with a bottle of a fruity mixer for the girls, and a case of Corona's for the guys." This seemed to please everybody.

"I also have plenty of dope so we can enjoy that when we drink as well." George latched on to Debbie after she said that, bowing to her like she was a religious figure. "Oh, you're my hero…"

She pushed him away, smiling although she was aggravated.

"Someone just check for Paul in the morning. He should be getting back by then."

Everyone nodded, and started up a joyful campfire song.

* * *

_**Thursday June 12**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Deep in the forest, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**2:23am**_

"_Great, now the flashlight is dying…"_

Paul kept trudging through the thick underbrush and tall grass, trying to use trees as markers but to no avail in the pitch dark.

"What a terrific time for the engine to fail…" He muttered helplessly.

Trish was no where to be seen at her home, and he didn't spot her on the road there or coming back. He had decided to drive into town and put out a police report with little results.

They had told him they needed to wait at least twenty four hours to see if she would return since Trish on her own since she was already over twenty years old.

As he got back into the outskirts of camp at dusk his car had died and without a map he tried walking through the forests in hopes of finding a trail, only to get frighteningly lost and continue to be that way all through the night.

The call of an unknown bird rang throughout the chilly night air, and he hugged himself lightly.

"_Maybe if I just start screaming someone will come find me…?"_

His flashlight flickered for the last time, finally dying out as he reached a small clearing.

"Perfect. Just wonderful." He cursed darkly, stuffing the flashlight back into his pocket and letting his eyes adjust to the near full moon. The pale light was enough to see a little in the dense forest, and he continued to move slowly through without little problem.

Something obstructed the light ahead, the dark silhouette looking old and decrepit.

"_Huh…?"_

He kept advancing toward it until he could make out a crumbling porch and tattered windows. The once white paint was all flaked away, revealing the brown wood of the logs.

"_A cabin…"_

He fumbled for the lighter he had somewhere and struck it, the orange glow not emitting much light, so he stepped closer to get a better looking at the lonely cabin deserted in the middle of the woods.

The windows were shattered and he peeked his head inside only to quickly retreat at the awful smell of rot.

A dead animal maybe? Hopefully… He moved around the outside of the cabin into the next room, this one less permeated by the smell of something dead. It was the kitchen area, and he could barely spot a ruined sink and dirty old fridge. The darkness covered everything else.

"_I know this isn't on the map…"_

He kept moving around to the back-

-freezing as he spotted Steve's Jeep parked in the back.

"_Oh hell, no way…"_

He was to terrified to check any further, there was no way Steve drove the Jeep here. He turned to dash away-

-the action halted by a man standing only several feet away. He could make out giant shoulders and the glow of a hokey mask covering his face. In one blood covered hand there was a machete, and Paul instantly knew this was no joke.

He darted to the window of the cabin and tried to dive through, his jacket getting caught on the jagged windowsill. He struggled to remove it-

-feeling the strong grasp of the maniac's hand around his ankle. He tried to kick with his other leg, only to have the man grab it and thrust it down on a piece of wood jutting out from the side of the house.

He screamed as the agonizing pain instantly shot up his left side and instantly made his toes go numb.

He became more desperate as he felt warm blood seeping down his calf, but was too late to avoid the machete as the killer stabbed him multiple times at the back and waste, killing him in a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 3: They Were not Warned

Chapter 3:

They were not warned

_**Thursday, June 12**__**th**__** 1982**_

_**Cabin 6, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**9:43am**_

Crissy yawned, her body convulsing into a stretch-

-and her hand felt something soft and furry. She jerked away and looked over, seeing Mark curled up in the blankets. He opened his eyes, smiling at her sleepily.

"Well good morning midnight stranger, when did you drift into my cabin?" Crissy asked in a voice dripping with drama. He snuggled his head into her lap.

"Oh about two thirty this morning I think. Did you hear anything unusual when I came in?"

She shook her head.

"I remember hearing my door open but that was in a daze. Why what did you hear?" He shrugged, getting out of her bed.

"I dunno, it sounded like a scream to me but it was probably some sort of night animal. They come out at night and have the most peculiar sounding love calls." He shivered, starting to put on his uniform.

"Sounded like a scream to me though…" He finished with a grin, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"A night animal…?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep. I'm going to go see if Paul made it in yet. Go get Deb and tell her to get breakfast started."

He grabbed his radio and headed out into the trails, Crissy seeing the lake for the moment the door was open. She loved having a cabin right next to Crystal Lake even though it brought in the occasional cold chill.

It proved to be a positive point in the summertime however, so she wasn't bothered as much. She reached for her own radio and tuned into Debbie's station.

"Hey, get some grub cookin' this morning will ya, the kids need to eat before they go on that field trip today." There was only static, a sleepy Debbie finally saying

"Right…Yea I'll be right on it…"

"Just at least start waking up okay?" She asked pleadingly.

"Alright alright over and _out_!"

She looked at her hair in the mirror, disappointed at what she saw, and she pulled the bangs up and let the rest stay down.

"_Everyday can't be a good hair day…"_

She threw on her uniform as well and walked out to the docks, taking in the fresh aroma of the surprisingly clean lake water. The sky was already dark blue and the clouds were sparse, signaling another picture perfect summer day.

She stepped into a canoe and started to row slowly, taking in the tranquility of the lake as she glided across the sparkling smooth surface of the water. She reached out and let her fingers touch the water, sending shivers up her arm as it was cold from overnight's low temperature drop.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

The radio startled her, but she snatched it up in a flash.

"Yes?"

"We need some toilet paper in Alpha…" The voice sounded young, like maybe six or seven.

"It's your lucky day, I have some already on this boat. I'm coming in now, over and out."

She rowed several more times before reaching the dock of the three smaller cabins. They didn't have numbers, but were simply code named **Beta, Alpha, **and** Bravo**. The little child that had radioed stepped out of Alpha, smiling.

"Thank you!!" He yelled, running down to grab the apparently much needed bath tissue.

"Okay but hurry up we need to get you guys packed up and taken to get some food then we'll call the bus and ask them to come get you this morning instead of tonight so you have an extra day there!"

She heard people in all three cabins start running and talking excitedly, and it brought a smile to her face as she leaned against an old white pine and looked out over the lake.

The water was still, and the sun was already high enough to make it shimmer as it rippled slowly. She looked up and saw someone walk from the office and move swiftly down the trail adjacent to the welcome gate.

The person moved to fast to get a clear look at the uniform, but the person was larger than anyone on campus.

"_It __**might**__ have been Nick but sheesh; he looks like a beast from over here."_

She picked up her radio and tuned into Nick's station, pressing the button to cause his radio to alarm. She waited, looking back to the cabins as children started to come out of them, and heard a reply from Nick.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you just leave the office?"

"Um, no I walked to Laura's cabin this morning. Like, as soon as I woke up so I've been here talking to her since then. Why?" Crissy felt dumbfounded.

"I just thought I saw you…well never mind. Steve and Mary might be back a day early. Or it could be Paul with news about Trish. I'm getting the kids but will one of you go check it out for me?" She heard the muffled voice of Laura, and then a reply back to her from Nick. Finally, he said

"Okay I'll go see who's there. George got Debbie started and then went with Mark to get the alcohol since we're sending the kids off earlier so get them eating ASAP kapeesh?" She chuckled.

"Alright, I'm taking care of things over here. Out."

All the kids were out and packed, and she waited patiently until Nick called back about the mystery figure from the office.

"Cindy said she saw a man outside last night."

"Well, Cindy is afraid of everything! She also saw the ghost in her closet at her birthday party if you remember?"

"It's true! He was big and scary but I couldn't see his face because of the-"

Crissy turned around.

"What's going on here? What man?" All three children got quiet, and her radio going off caused her to turn away.

She picked up her finger, pointing to the little girl "Hold right there." She turned back toward the lake.

"Yes?"

It was Nick who responded, with Debbie and Laura laughing in the background.

"Hey Debbie said she's been in the kitchen but she didn't hear anyone come in. What did you say he looked like again…?" She heard the girls laughing.

"_They're probably making fun of me…"_

"Nothing. It must have been my imagination. Anyway send someone over here to get the rest of the kids will ya." She turned the radio off.

"Okay guys, get in. You know the usual fifteen with me and the other fifteen with whoever they send over okay?" She ushered them in, making sure the little girl Cindy was on board, and she started rowing.

"Okay now Jim you liked rowing class so much so go right ahead, take us to the dock." He eagerly did so, and she moved next to the little girl.

"Now, what were you saying back there? About a man?"

Her blue eyes showed true fear as she explained.

"It was dark but from the fire you guys lit in the fireplace for us I saw him, outside the window. His face was white and he was so very tall. I don't know why but I became afraid of him.

I just didn't want him to come in and he didn't. Actually I never heard him again. That's why no one believes I saw him."

A kid snickered on the other side of the canoe. Crissy shot him a wary glance, and the smile faded.

"Well, when you get back from the field trip, and the next time you see anything like that just grab your group's radio and page me. It won't make a sound in your cabin and I'll wake up and row directly over there to look for him. Would that make you feel better?" She nodded vehemently, giving her a quick hug.

"Yea, and prove to everybody that he's out there."

Crissy felt uneasy, remembering the man she thought she'd seen leaving the office.

"_I hope he's not out there, whoever 'he' may be…"_

They passed Nick rowing, waving as he passed.

"Slowpoke!" Crissy called out. He smacked the water with his oar and hit her along with some kids.

She smiled "You jerk!" She tried splashing back, but failed miserably with only her hand. They finally docked and the kids went running into the cafeteria, Nick bringing his load up as well.

The kids who knew each other paired and raced in as well, leaving Crissy and Nick alone.

"Well, has Paul shown up?" For the first time things weren't going as smoothly as possible. There was slight tension in the air.

"No, there aren't any signs of him anywhere. Maybe we should try and call Steve or somebody?"

Nick looked over at her, already dismissing the idea.

"He gets back tomorrow morning. I don't see why we can't just wait until he gets back that way it looks like we have kept things under control…"

She started walking back inside, picking up a toy that had been dropped by one of the many kids.

"I guess your right. I still don't like Trish or Paul showing up either way. I hope they have a good explanation when Steve gets back with them…"

She went on inside the recreation building, running as soon as she went in to catch a kid on the loose. Nick looked over to the barn, the sun hitting it at a striking angle.

"_Never really noticed the barn before…"_

He strolled over toward it, glancing over at the lake as he did. He spotted bubbles in the water as he looked, but was unable to make out the source.

"_Hungry fish…?"_

The barn door was already open, and he let himself in to the spacious hay covered floor. The hayloft was accessed by a ladder going up to a trapdoor on the left, which looked as if it was padlocked.

It wasn't something for Steve do to but decided to leave it as is. He collapsed into a loose bale of hay, the straw flying up over his head. He laughed out loud, looking up to the impossibly high ceiling with eyes open wide.

There used to be a barn like this at his parents house, but everything was given up to his greedier older sister after both his mom and dad perished in a devastating head on car collision. He was lost in a moment of thought, looking out to the blue sky and vivid green leaves-

-when a baleful of hay was toppling on top of him from above followed by high pitched laughter.

"Laura! No fair!" He called out, standing up to brush the particles from his hair and clothing.

"You were asking for it, coming into the barn as good looking as you are." She swung down from a rope and pulley system and landed next to him.

"I'd say you should be the one on the lookout" He dropped his voice menacingly low, and crouched down as he moved toward him. Instinctively she felt frightened at first, but only for a second. She hit him on the shoulder, making sure the knuckles connected.

"Don't joke like that…" He could tell she was playing, but also noted the serious change in the tone of her voice.

He asked uncomfortably "Did I say something wrong…?"

She realized how she must have seemed when she reacted, and she patted a spot next to her in the hay. He joined her, keeping his focus locked on her.

"No, it's just…well I guess it has to do with me coming back here and all." He looked surprised.

"Oh, with your parents…"

She nodded.

"I've never really told the whole story to anyone. I don't like going through it for that reason really. I know it was dark and my parents were arguing with me _again_. I ran outside and thought I would prove to my step dad never to hit me again.

That was the first time John had ever hit me, and mom didn't do anything about it! I was so upset I guess I didn't care that it was a little cold on the ground. It must not have been bad because I dozed off for no longer than twenty minutes.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps, and thought it was John looking for me so I kept quiet.

The next thing I knew this man just…just," her words were slowly becoming more hysterical as the frightful night was replaying, "he attacked me, out of no where! I got away but he was too fast and pulled me to the ground.

He had a knife, and I just became so scared I ran and ran and then tripped." She looked afraid, but also like she was trying to remember.

"Yeah, I tripped and then blacked out and then I…I…I just don't know!" She thrust her head into her hands in frustration, almost to the verge of tears because of the amnesia. He put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"What did he look like Laura?"

She whimpered, burying her face into his chest.

"That was the worst part…I knew he wanted to rape me and kill me or take me somewhere, but there was something wrong with his face Nick. It was disfigured and…oh I can explain. But I'll never forget that face.

It scared me shitless." She wiped her tears, shaking her head as she spoke more quickly.

"Oh no I'll never ever forget a face like that. Only a mother could love a face like that…" She finished in a whispered.

There was a lonely breeze despite the warm summer day, and she hugged him tighter as a shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't from the breeze, however from the fear she still had from that night.

"But that was a long time ago, and so far everything here has been nothing but great. And I've loved every single minute."

"I bet you can't wait to go back home though…" He said with an almost false sadness.

"Yea right, I bet you at least have parents back home that love you." She said this without remorse.

"Maybe, if they weren't dead…" She turned and stared at him looking mortified.

"Oh Nick I'm so sorry. I didn't know but that gives me no excuse to go prying into your personal business or anything and-"

He stop her rambling with a kiss, something neither one of them really expected but thoroughly enjoyed. He played around with her mouth, pulling her arms up over her head in a type of foreplay she had never experienced.

"Hey lovebirds you aren't getting paid you have sex so do it on your own time, or at the party tonight!" It was the voice of Mark, light and melancholy. They both looked and saw him holding two bottles of Vladimir vodka and a case of Corona's at his feet.

"The kids are already on the move and we have to step up for tonight that way cleanup in the morning will be a breeze." Laura laughed.

"I don't do cleaning the morning after drinking." Nick picked her up suddenly, twirling her around as she called out in glee.

"Then you just might not drink _young_ lady! You are underage you know!"

She hit his shoulder, begging to be put down. He tossed her into the hay, smiling the whole time.

She asked teasingly "Are you worried little ole' me is gonna out-drink ya or something?"

Debbie came up behind him, Mark getting tackled by Crissy. George followed shortly afterward, looking a bit worried as he joined the crowd.

"It doesn't look right when there is supposed to be eight of us and there's only six."

Debbie hit him in the back of the head.

"Why do you always ruin the good moods? You know as well as I do that they'll be showing up when Steve does and take credit for our hard work. Just relax tonight will ya?"

Everyone moved to the central cabin, filing into the kitchen/living room combo. Mark began putting the drinks and mixers into a cooler, George piling the beer into the fridge as he hummed a tune Nick and Crissy knew.

Debbie came in and sat down next to Laura, once again pulling out a fat bag of dope.

"This is the stuff I've been saving for a special occasion," they both glanced up at Crissy who seemed livelier as ever as she hummed, "and I think tonight is definitely a special occasion." They finished saying it together, high-fiving at the end.

"You know, now I'm really just sorry the other two have to miss out on this. Oh well more for us." Debbie was rolling a joint as she spoke, suddenly looking around suspiciously.

"I don't want anyone else to try this until the party tonight. Come out to the barn with me in five okay?" Before giving her time to respond she hopped up and bound outside without a single word as everyone stared at her.

"There's a shitter in this cabin…" George mumbled as he prepared a first batch of lightly mixed drinks. Laura stood and grabbed two pink colored ones, saying nonchalantly "I'll go see what's up…"

She instantly directed herself to the barn, holding the two drinks high as she marched. Debbie was peeking out from the door, cheering quietly once she spotted the alcoholic beverages.

"You pulled that one off nicely." Debbie took the drink and started up the joint she had rolled inside.

"I wish we would have had a barn when I lived here. I might have had a place to go more often when my parents fought…" She looked around the cozy barn, spotting a nest of birds in the hayloft. They were singing away, filling the air with a much easier talking atmosphere.

"Maybe you just needed friends like us?" Debbie asked, and Laura knew that was right. All she could do was nod and make a toast with her.

* * *

_**Thursday June 12**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Bonfire near the docks, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**10:11pm**_

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Nick and Mark were doing a beer chug, with Mark losing pitifully, and the other four counselors were cheering them on. The fire was roaring on as the three girls huddled together sipping margaritas while George did most of the labor and keep the fire going. He dumped some more wood overtop, causing it to snap and crackle in a burst of heat.

"Your doin' good George, sit down and drink your beer." Crissy said, tossing him one of the Corona's.

"I'm tired of losing Beer Chug to Nick. I want to play something we all can play. Including the girls..." He narrowed his eyes when he looked over at Debbie, Crissy, and Laura all crowded under one blanket draped over their backs.

"And what would that be?" Debbie asked, more worried about the three joints in her lap instead of some drinking game.

"Strip poker." Nick blurted, laughing out loud once he said it. Surprisingly everyone agreed and they all started to fire up the joints and Nick pulled out a special deck of cards.

"Everyone has to start off by giving up one article of clothing. Each time you lose an article of clothing has to be given up. You're only out of the game when you're out of clothing…unless you quit." George finished explaining, bringing back a round of shots after he was done.

Laura whispered, taking one of them "I'm beginning to like this game."

Debbie nodded, eyeing both Nick and Mark.

"There's the two you wanna see loose." They both burst out into giggles causing upheaval amongst the guys. Crissy played along, pretending to be in on the 'big secret'

Mark stopped, looking out into the forest.

"Did you see that?" He asked, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the bonfire. Even with the security of the main cabin behind them and the lake to their right, it still managed to feel like they were vulnerable.

"Okay, enough weed for Mark." Debbie raised her eyebrows, snatching the joint and his drink away from him.

"Hey, give me that back! I swear I saw something near the welcome gate." He was still staring in that direction and his gaze gave Laura the creeps. It really looked like he saw something out there.

"Did you ever think it may be Paul?" Crissy said, now standing up to join her significant other. She was worried as well, but wasn't showing it. The brush rustled, and everyone was suddenly holding their breath-

-and a white Collie leaped from the inside. It ran up to Mark, licking him in the face.

"It's my little brother's dog. I knew he was here but I don't know how he made it across the lake." The dog ran off down a dark trail, leaving the counselors alone once more.

"Well anyway, wasn't there a game going on?" Nick tried to restart interest into the card game, but a rumble of thunder continued peoples imagination going.

"Oh shit I think I left the windows in my cabin open…" George stood up, putting back on his left boot.

"Look's like this party is movin' indoors. Nick put out the fire and George and I will get the drinks." Mark started rounding everything back up, a bright flash of lightning followed by a clasp of thunder cause a squeal from the girls who all were trying to run underneath their one blanket.

After helping George dashed down the trail toward his cabin near the caves, disappearing in the darkness aside from another brighter flash of lightening. Nick was already trying to start a flame when they crowded in on the couches and rug near the fireplace.

They guys got seated after distributing more drinks and getting some for themselves.

"So, since I guess stripping is out how about charades?" Mark's voice had a slightly disappointing tone.

"Aw, don't let this storm damper your party spirit. I know it was planned to have a bonfire but we can party right here at the fireplace cant we?" Laura raised her drink to Crissy's, as did everyone, and they all made a toast. Nick pulled out a guitar and started tuning it, Laura moving closer to him inconspicuously. Debbie was staring out the window when it thundered again, whispering

"I hate George had to be stuck in it. I hope it doesn't start raining until he gets back…"

The other four started singing a fast paced song that filled with cabin with a light melody. Everyone was leaning from side to side at the end, waving around a lighter and raising up their drinks.

It was another one of the happier moments Laura had felt since being at Camp Crystal Lake. She never imagined it would ever be anything this good, with such good people to boot.

On the verge of tears of happiness, she directed her thoughts back to the counselors who were now watching as Debbie and Crissy were pretending to pole dance on the staircase. Dollar bills were flying in the air and the rain was pouring now, everybody to wrapped up in each other to notice that the storm had finally arrived.

At the end of the dancing everyone collapsed to the couches and floors dripping with sweat and gasping for air. In a drunken slur, Laura giggled

"I love you guys." She hiccupped, and everyone burst into hysterical laughter. Laura jumped up, pretending to be offended.

"What's so funny huh?! You don't love me back??" In the midst of the laughter that followed Laura somehow reminded herself of John, and it sent a chill to her bone. Maybe she had enough alcohol for the night.

"Alright, I think its been the usual hour and a half since shots all 'round," Mark's voice was heavily impeaded, "so I'll be back with the goods." He stumbled off, Crissy jumping up and following him.

"He probably needs help." She said quickly, a smirk on her face.

"You whore!" Debbie yelled, now leaving just her, Laura, and Nick in the cozy den. The fire popped, followed by another flash of lightning. The thunders after rumbled into a loud crash, making everyone's eyes widen.

"That was definitely closer…" Nick murmured, poking the embers to rekindle the fire.

"I don't think I need any more shots." Laura said, smacking her knee.

Debbie laughed. "I can at least go for one more." As she said that Mark and Crissy returned, passing out another round of vodka shots.

"I figured I would save some of this real good grass for tonight." Debbie pulled a joint from the weed she had earlier. Mark got it lit and it was passed several times. Crissy was smiling, and someone was finally inclined to ask why.

"What are you so happy about?" Nick eyed her as he handed her the joint.

"Well, it was a night like this when…you know. It happened." Mark laughed out loud.

"Ooooh, what is 'it'?"

"Don't joke, it really happened. In 1958 I believe. When those two others were…killed."

An eerie silence fell on them, and they were quiet for a moment.

"Haha, that's a good scary story Crissy. Anyone else have one?" Nick tried to change the subject.

"Oh you know it happened. It's a wonder why no one else has figured it out." Nick narrowed his eyes, standing up.

"You're just fucked up now can I talk to you on the porch for a moment, please?" Instead of waiting for an answer he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside.

"What in the hell is she talking about?" Laura whispered. Mark and Debbie looked at each other.

"Well, you see…I don't know how to explain it…You tell her Debbie."

Mark shifted uncomfortably and then went to the kitchen for another drink.

"I need another one myself." Debbie stood and followed him, pouring just a regular shot before returning to the couch. She looked at Laura a moment, then began speaking.

"A couple of years ago the camp was having a grand reopening." Laura held up her hand already.

"Wait, I thought_ we_ were having the grand reopening since 1962?"

Debbie half smiled.

"Well you see, that's the thing. In 1980 the seven counselors working here were all…murdered." There was a flash of lightning, adding a dramatic clasp of thunder.

Laura grabbed a pillow and hugged it close "Murdered…? By who?"

"No one knows. They say it was the same person who killed the two counselors in '58."

Of course she was curious to know more, so then she asked

"Well what happened to the killer after 1980?"

"The night it happened the only counselor left alive managed to stop the killer." Now Mark chuckles.

"Tell her the truth. She wasn't just stopped. The girl, Alice, beheaded the killer that night…"

Laura covered her mouth, whispering

"Oh my god…"

At this time Crissy and Nick returned looking more serious now.

"Okay guys, I need another drink before I head off to bed." Crissy said, even sounding more sober. Laura thought _"Nick must have really set her straight…"_

Nick went and returned to his placed beside Laura, Mark leaving with Crissy to help get the drinks to take along.

Crissy said as she was putting on her coat "If you need us we'll be in Cabin 6."

Mark turned before the door closed, saying

"Yeah so don't need us."

Everyone laughed and wished them goodnight.

"What did you tell Crissy?" Debbie asked after they left.

"I told her to stop drinking and go to bed, and look that's what she did." He sounded rather hot.

"You don't have to be so pissy Nick. I already told her about 1980."

His face contorted into a mixture of helpless confusion.

"Why, so she'll be determined to avoid coming back next year?" There was true hurt in his voice.

"Nick you know I love it here." She put her hand on his shoulder, motioning for Debbie to leave.

"Well I think I'll call it a night. We have a lot to clean up before Steve gets back tomorrow." She said casually, grabbing her coat before heading out.

"Adios guys!" She waved them goodbye before dashing outside into the rain.

"I didn't mean to get mad; I just figured you would never come back if you knew we once had some trouble here." Laura touched his cheek.

"I had problems here way before that. Why do you think it's taken so long for me to come back? C'mon, as long as I have you guys I'll come back here next year. And the year after that. And the year after that."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, Nick returning the kiss roughly. She pulled away, smiling.

"And the year after that…"

He pulled her down into the greatest night in Laura's nineteen years of living.


	5. Chapter 4: They are Doomed

Chapter 4:

They are doomed

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Office Cabin, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**11:56am**_

The morning call of a rooster is what finally stirred Laura from her deep, peaceful sleep. Usually it was a sound she appreciated, but now it just reverberated in her throbbing temples.

Her dreams were full of images of the previous night and they urged her to go back to sleep and finish the fulfilled fantasies. She glanced up at the grandfather clock, her heart dropping once she realized it was almost noon.

"Shit!" She yelled.

This started Nick awake, who was lying naked beside her with only a blanket strategically placed to cover him.

"Look at the time; we have to clean up before Steve gets here!" She pointed at the clock, immediately going to picking up discarded blue plastic cups and pieces of trash. Nick started to get dressed, grabbing several articles of junks on his way up from the floor.

"I bet Crissy and Mark are still asleep. I'll call them."

Nick pulled out his radio and tuned it in to Crissy's radio, hitting the alarm. Laura was bent over picking up trash when she heard the sleepy voice of Mark.

"I see the time, Crissy and I are on are way."

Nick replied "Good, because the fire pit still needs picked up around and the office," he looked around with a pitiful laugh, "the office needs some work is all I'll say." They heard Crissy groan before the radio shut off.

"Now what about George, where in the hell did he crawl off to?" Nick scratched his head, putting up an overturned liquor bottle.

"_That's right…where is George…?"_

Laura headed toward the office door.

"Hey, I need to go change out of this uniform and into something else. When I get back I'm going to get George okay?" She dashed out, heading directly up the trail leading to her cabin.

"_Something feels odd about today…"_

True, everything was still dull because of the overnight storm, but even the fresh scent of damp forest wasn't enough to convince Laura that this would be another ordinary summer day.

As she neared the fork in the road she spotted a man hurrying toward her cabin, disappearing after he went in front of it. She ducked behind a tree, crouching down.

"_That definitely wasn't Mark…and there's no way it was Nick…"_

She couldn't help but remember Crissy talking about seeing a man leaving the office building. There wasn't a predator around was there? She moved closer to her cabin, seeing the front door closed firmly.

"_Maybe he passed…"_

She had brought along a pocket knife, but it was in her bag somewhere in her room. She opened the door slowly, looking around for anything unusual. Her cabin appeared as it did when she left it, and she relaxed a little.

"_I'm just paranoid…"_

She went into her room and grabbed a blue shirt and jeans, something simple and comfortable. The calendar next to the armoire indicated that it was Friday the 13th.

"_Call me superstitious but that must be why things aren't going so great today. Just a case of some bad luck…"_

As she unfolded the shirt something fell to the ground, and she was frozen as she saw it was another crumpled memo. She jerked her head up and realized that her window was open, something she had not done herself. She froze, suddenly coming to the realization that he might be hiding somewhere.

In _her_ room. So she didn't look suspicious she knelt down and grabbed the letter, keeping her senses sharp for any quick movement. There was nothing.

She unfolded the note and translated the sketchy handwriting

you can find a machete in the cabin by the archery range

Strange, unlike the first which made her feel as though it was a warning, this note seemed to try and help her. Although frightened at the thought of needing a weapon, at least if the shit hit the fan she could find a machete now.

"_Wait a second…"_

The only cabin near the archery range was George's, and she found it odd that he had yet to show up this morning now that this note had appeared from 'nowhere'.

"Oh no…" She mumbled, tossing the memo in the trash and sprinting from her cabin. Something was starting to feel very wrong, and it only added to the confusion when she saw the other four standing at the welcome gate.

"What's going on?" She asked as she jogged up next to them.

Nick stepped forward, his hands on his hips.

"It's already after noon and Steve or Mary hasn't shown up yet. Paul or Trish either…We tried to call out but all the phones in the office are dead." Laura felt her stomach drop.

"Listen, can I show you something," she glanced at the others, "I mean only show _you_ something? It has to do with everything going on I think."

He glanced back as well, nodding.

"Sure." He led her away from them and closer to the barn.

"I found this in my cabin a few nights ago." She pulled out the warning about staying out of the forest at night.

"It was weird because that night I was around the woods a lot. This morning I found another one. It told me I could find something at the cabin near the archery range."

"That's Cabin 5… George's cabin!" Nick exclaimed. Laura nodded.

"I don't know what kind of game is going on here but I don't like it." Nick agreed eagerly.

"I got one too, warning me to stay away from the caves! I got it after I met you there." She shivered, then whispered

"That means someone has been watching us…"

Nick placed his chin in his hand to think, finally saying

"Well, what should we do?"

Laura looked down, then up at him. It wasn't usual that she was actually being asked where to take things next. Although she was new, it was imbedded in her spirit to be a leader. Her parents had only buried it inside of her.

"I'm going to go check George's cabin. You talk to everyone else and tell them we may have a visitor with us. After I get George I think we should start working a way to get out of here. And I mean just get the hell out, no questions asked."

Nick nodded, but then looked hesitant.

"What about Steve? And Paul or Trish? What if they get back and we aren't here or-"

She cut him off.

"What if they don't get back at all…?"

Finally it registered, and he set determination in his voice.

"Okay, I'll call you on the radio if I need you."

"Please do."

"Be careful, his cabin isn't a long walk but-"

"Yeah, and I will."

She turned and started jogging down the trail, Nick stopping her.

"Hey wait! Take this…" He came up to her and handed her a big combat knife, in the leather case and all.

"I don't want you to use it, but you'll have it incase…well you know…"

She nodded, and then gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked dazed for a moment, but then smiled. Before he could say anything that would destroy her willpower she turned and started a brisk walk down the trail, sticking close to the side away from the lake. She passed Crissy's cabin on the way, feeling something in her pocket that was smooth and cold. She stepped on to the porch of Cabin 6 and pulled it out.

"_Oh yeah, that lighter…"_

In the other pocket was her ancient skeleton key she had found in the caves, something else she had forgotten about. For some reason she stepped in to the cabin and looked around, lighting the fireplace in the den. After checking she was satisfied it was empty and she returned to the trail, now able to see shadows inside the cabin. It was a little advantage for her if someone would be sneaking around. Dread knot in her stomach once she was walking again, only knowing the correct trail to the archery range using her map.

She just knew for some reason that George would not be in his cabin, unless he had drunk after fleeing last night because he would already be with the group by now. The path narrowed and declined in slope, trees becoming a little thicker now as she rounded another turn.

"_Okay, up there is the archery range so…"_

She took a small rock trail off the dirt one, already spotting the cabin through the trees. She didn't see any lights on, and the closer she got the more detail came in to view. The door was open, with the small square window shattered and the frame bent beyond repair. Sirens went off in her head, but her body continued to move forward to the grisly sight. She spotted a machete stuck deeply into the door on the _inside_. She gasped, taking several steps back.

"_The note said…'I can find a machete at the cabin near the archery range'. What if…Oh no. What if this __**is**__ the warning…" _

She stuck her head inside and saw no sign of a struggle in George's cabin aside from the front door. Could this be a practical joke on her being the newcomer of Camp Crystal Lake? It all seemed too elaborate for a prank, but her mind was hoping that all this would hopefully make sense soon. She grabbed the machete for proof and ran back up the trails as fast as she could, already seeing Mark near the beginning next to the lake.

"Hey! We've been trying to radio you!" He yelled, coming down to greet her.

"Apparently," he continued, "there isn't anyway of reaching each other in the forest. The radios only work a certain distance on the trails and in all the main areas, but most of the forest is a dead zone." He looked down and noticed the machete in her hand.

"Where did you find that?" He asked, leading her back toward the others.

"I found it at George's cabin. It was stuck in the door but there were no signs of struggle anywhere inside." From the look on his face it didn't make sense to him either, but he took the machete as she relayed the evens to everyone in detail.

"Okay I think we should just get the hell out of here." Debbie said in complete self preservation.

Crissy laughed, saying bitterly.

"What and leave George here all by himself?"

Either way, she was right, and Debbie kept her mouth shut.

"Can we please just do this peacefully? We can't leave him, and that's a fact, so let's start by everyone checking the surrounding area near your cabin? Then we'll meet back here in ten and if nothing has shown up then we have to group up and look more in-depth."

Nick's plan seemed to satisfy the group and everyone instantly separated toward their own cabin. Nick and Laura stood at the gate and watched everyone leave. After they were alone Laura said

"I think I have an idea, but it might require some time."

"I knew you had something planned. Are you sure your area is secure before you go?" He asked.

"I don't think any area is secure, but I do know the forest area is very uncharted. Look," she pulled out her map, "this whole corner is nothing but trees so something could easily be hidden up there." Nick was already shaking his head.

"And you're saying this after getting the warning to stay away?" He said punctually.

"Look, it said only at night. Listen, I know what I'm doing. I'll be back as soon as I find anything." Nick still disagreed.

"What makes you so sure it's a good idea to go alone?"

She was beginning to feel flustered.

"I don't know for sure, but I know one person in the woods will be quieter and harder to track than two or more."

He was still skeptical, but patted her side instead.

"You just be sure to use that if you need to okay?"

In a way the idea made her feel worse but she forced a smile and nodded.

"I'll be back soon…"

* * *

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**The forest, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**12:03pm**_

Sticks crunched underneath her feet as she wandered through the trees, nothing but woods all around. The leaves provided a good amount of shade as she walked which was much unlike the trails around camp.

Here deep in the forest things seemed to almost blend together with so much green around, making her dizzy anytime she would look around. She stepped on another twig, and it snapped when it broke. The echo carried on the quiet forest air.

"_The quiet can be deceiving…at least it fooled me once…"_

In a way she was clearing her own mind by coming here, returning to the deepest part of the forest like when she was attacked over ten years ago. A flock of silent birds flew overhead, going in the direction of the mid afternoon sun. During this moment she thought that maybe the better idea now would just be to run and find her way out of the forest.

The map was no good after the fifth unmarked trail she went down and now being countless ways through uncharted paths only made her feel hopelessly small in the vast area that forest covered.

There was just too big a chance of making her even more lost if she went running blindly in hopes of finding a way out. Luckily the knife that Nick had given her had come in handy earlier when she had to cut through a thick entanglement of briars to reach a hidden dirt trail leading into a large family of white pine trees.

The larges pines blocked the sun most of all, and made it almost appear nighttime when the path extended beyond anything she had come across so far.

This had led her to a small clearing that she was exploring now, a stone walkway showing underneath a thick layer of moss. She pulled out the butane lighter she had found and flicked it, illuminating the darkened area a little better.

It was amazing how shadowed the trees had made it, but the orange glow helped her nerves to continued walking down the hidden stone pathway with more confidence.

It almost looked like she was in the overgrown grass of somebody's yard, and her suspicion was eerily confirmed when she saw the fallen awning of an elaborate front porch.

From the shadows the rest of the house made itself visible in the soft glow of the lighter, and she froze once she realized it looked exactly liked her cabin, only bigger with two stories.

"_No way…"_

The second floor had collapsed due to years of time, but the architecture of the first floor seemed to be totally intact. The white paint that adorns the cabins now was flaked away from this one, leaving only the brown rotted wood.

She wanted to radio her comrades and tell them of the incredible discovery of the long forgotten cabin, but the reassurance of no signal for the radio assured her once more that she was alone on this one. The front door was inaccessible due to the fallen structure, but that didn't stop her from stepping on to the creaky front porch and looking around.

The smell that wafted from inside was almost unbearable, and had the same odor as some road kill she had come across as a kid that had baked in the summer sun.

Hoping it was a dead animal; Laura moved though a broken section of the banister and edged her way around the perimeter of the house, stopping once she reached the first window.

It led into the living den, which she examined first. There was what appeared to be a couch draped with a white sheet, the dirt and dust piled impossibly high. There was a shattered TV discarded in the corner, accompanying a broken coffee table as well.

The kitchen looked only slightly better, with the appliances still appearing to be in a working order aside from the dust. She was contemplating exploring the house, worried and also encouraged by the fact that she was deep into the wilderness.

There would be no way to lead anyone to it when she managed to find a way out so a quick look around couldn't hurt anything, especially for the trip she had made to get to this point.

"_I can do this…"_

She made sure the combat knife was firmly attached to her belt and then she reached up and grabbed the sturdy branch of a tree that was started to grow into the cabin.

She hoisted herself up and slid her legs inside, inching forward until she could grip the outside of the window and pull herself the rest of the way in. She gagged as soon as she slid herself from the window to the countertop, the smell invading her nostrils intensely.

She brought her shirt up over her nose to try and mask the scent, extending her arm with the lighter to get a better look of the place. The door to the bathroom was demolished by a fallen tree, somehow the rest of the cabin largely unaffected.

The door to where the bedroom would be was closed but looked relatively unharmed. This cabin was no where to be seen on the map in any place, and it seemed to be more than twenty years in disrepair.

Moving closer to the bedroom door she spotted a plaque position above the handle, etched with the number thirteen. For some reason she remembered the key she had found in the caves to have that same number, and she inserted it into the lock.

It turned easily, breaking as soon as it did, and the door swung open. After it did she spotted first the head on the bed, shriveled and wrinkled from death. She had to literally cover her mouth to prevent from screaming at the disturbing sight, sickened at the look of brown, dead flesh.

"_This is his place…!"_

There was definitely evidence that someone had been here already, and she decided to look into the bathroom quickly before leaving through a hole in the bedroom wall. She was really only interested in the articles of newspaper scattered across the dirty tile floor. One had an older date, but was the most legible. It read

**Camp Crystal Lake opens to tragedy**

_**Friday May 13**__**th**__**, 1957**_

_Earlier this morning it was reported that the body of a nine year old boy was discovered by a counselor and was spotted floating in the waters of Crystal Lake. He was later identified to be Jason, the son of Pamela Voorhees who was the cook working at Camp Crystal Lake during the time._

_ After the discover she was infuriated at the counselors lack of attention and casual attitude over the death. She sued the camp, which was later overruled as handicapped accessible ramps were added as well as life preservers and canoes. Camp Crystal Lake promised to pay better attention and Pamela's case was dropped. Our hearts go out to Mrs. Voorhees and we hope the camp can recover form the devastating loss._

The article came with a shock as well as some useful information. After glossing through the others she found only one more that was interesting. The event had also happened just two years prior, and she was shocked to realize that it was also about Camp Crystal Lake.

"_Someone has been collecting articles of the disasters here…"_

The buzzing of flies caused her to move from the raunchy bedroom and closer to a window where she could breath and see the paper better. It read

**Tragedy at Camp Crystal Lake. Body count of eight total!**

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1980**_

_Police were awestruck when they arrived at Camp Crystal Lake this morning, discovering a total of seven dead counselors strewn throughout campus and the body of the supposed killer located at the docks. The lone survivor, Alice Hardy, managed to decapitate the person who had murdered the rest of the camp counselors and her best friends. The killer was then identified as Pamela Voorhees, the former cook of Camp Crystal Lake turned homicidal maniac._

_ Further investigation revealed that she had decided to take justice into her own hands and kill the rest of counselors for revenge due to the death of her son which was trialed as 'accidental'. The head was no where to be found after the surviving counselor was rushed to the hospital and efforts are being made to find it as soon as possible._

She dropped the article in horror as she realized the full truth.

She whispered breathlessly "She was the one who killed them…every single one of them…" She glanced back over at the head.

"_And he brought the head here with him…Does that mean…?"_

It made perfect sense, although it was almost something from a sick nightmare come to life. The boy, Jason, infact didn't drown in Camp Crystal Lake years ago and grew up in this cabin secluded in the forest. He saw his mother beheaded that night and now takes revenge on those to tread is territory.

It fit the head here and the killer's motives perfectly. Plus the trouble before the camp opened was the icing on the cake.

Footsteps from outside snapped her from the disgusted trance and back into action. She moved swiftly back into the bedroom and closed the door. She knelt down, peering through the keyhole.

A man stormed in, looking around furiously. His size immediately intimidated Laura and she covered her mouth to make sure he wouldn't find her.

He looked toward the bedroom with interest, and even took several steps forward, allowing her to see the dead body of someone. The man left the corpse on the ground, dropping the head of the victim, and left the cabin with a quick pace thankfully leaving her by herself.

Her breathing couldn't be slowed after seeing the grisly sight, and she leaned back against the bedroom dresser-

-feeling the undeniable texture of a mouth. She jerked away and spun around, seeing the body of her buddy George. This time she did cry out, the strangled sound coming from fear and horror. She covered her mouth instantly, looking with tear-filled eyes from his body to the front door, back to his body.

"_That's it. I know it, Paul and Trish are dead. As well as Steve and Mary no doubt…"_

She scrambled out of the bathroom, now examing the dead body on the floor. She recognized the face of the head to be Mark, and again she was struck with horror.

"_He's already killed again…!"_

She raced out of the cabin, looking around the forest in disbelief. She was undeniably lost, but had to somehow make it back in time to warn the others. There was no way the counselors could fight back if they were not prepared. She took off running.

* * *

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Cabin 3, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**12:12pm**_

"Damnit. All there is in this closet is junk…"

Debbie grumbled as a torrential cascade of useless items came piling into the bedroom floor. Amidst the crap there was a thick wooden baseball bat, and she picked it up.

The solid weight felt pretty good and she already felt safer. Leaving the items scattered about she moved into the living room and grabbed a shirt she had borrowed off Crissy. She put it on, as well as some shorts, and tossed her uniform into the dirty cloths.

"_Let's see…that's about all I can take from here."_

She stepped out on to her porch, looking around the sunlight yard.

"_I can't believe this is happening…"_

It almost felt surreal standing here in the beautiful location, with the lush green vegetation and clear blue skies. It almost seemed impossible for anything but fun to happen here and today was already a big change.

It made her uneasy. She gripped the bat and started down the steps-

-and was suddenly flying back into the cabin as two strong hands grasped her shoulders and threw her violently to the ground. She screamed in pain and fear as her brain kicked into overdrive the fall sending pain going through her head.

The man stepped over her and slammed the door, preventing escape, and he turned back to her. She screamed again after seeing his face, which was disturbingly obscured by a hokey mask.

He had an axe in his hand that was covered in blood and she realized this was life or death. She hit the alarm on her radio for everyone to get the signal and scurried backward, keeping her eyes locked on the burly man until she was on her feet-

-and in a strangled animal growl the man lunged at her, and she darted out of the way and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

"_Holy shit he's here in my cabin! Oh god what now…?"_

She looked around, hearing his massive footsteps across the hardwood floor. There was no place to hide, and she couldn't go through the window while holding the door closed.

Her breathing quickened until the footsteps faded and she felt alone again. Something had caused him to flee. Maybe it was another counselor coming to help.

…There was silence…

_CRASH!_

A thick arm shattered the bathroom window and Debbie knew it was him. She opened the door and sprinted across the living room outside, down the steps, and several feet up the trail-

-and ran right into Crissy.

"Hey! What's the matter? What happened?" She glanced up at the quiet cabin, seeing nothing wrong. Debbie pointed, saying in quickened breaths

"He…threw me…in my cabin…broke the window…"

Crissy grabbed her shoulders, giving her a tiny shake.

"Calm down! I'm going to go see what's happened."

"No!" Debbie shouted, grabbing her arm.

"He'll kill you! We have to get away from here, now!"

Blood trailed down the side of Debbie's face, and she saw tears welling up in her eyes. This had obviously upset her greatly.

"Okay, we can get away from here. But we also have to warn the others once we get back to the main office. I think the ten minutes are up anyway." While hugging her shoulder Crissy and Debbie hurried back to the office where Nick was already waiting.

He was pacing when they came running up from the trails.

"What's going on? My alarm went off and I think I had a heart attack!"

"Someone attacked Debbie in her cabin. I think it's him."

Nick looked around, then back to Debbie.

"Shit she's bleeding. Take her inside and get it cleaned up. Mark is already back looking for supplies. He didn't find anything around his cabin."

"What about Laura? She hasn't come back yet…" Debbie said before going in. Nick followed, leaning against the sliding glass patio doors.

"She told me she wanted to check out the forest." Everyone looked up at him in surprised, Crissy finally stepping forward.

"_This isn't good…"_

"You let her go _alone?!_" She shouted.

"I don't see why not. She is as capable as anyone else here."

Crissy tossed the bandages to Mark who went to tending Debbie's wound.

"You're the older one. You have more responsibility and you should have convinced her otherwise!"

Debbie shouted "Will you two stop arguing?! It's getting us nowhere…"

The two counselors ended the bickering, Nick turning to look outside and Crissy going back to Debbie.

"She'll be fine. I'll go look for her if she isn't back before long…" Nick whispered.

Mark pushed pass him, grumbling

"I hope it isn't too late by then."

Nick wanted to set him straight, to tell him to piss off and that it should be him lost out there instead of Paul or Trish, but he kept his mouth shut. Mainly because he was hoping it wouldn't be too late for Laura either.

* * *

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Crystal Lake**_

_**12:30pm**_

Mark always liked to row to the middle of Crystal Lake when people pissed him off. It was a way to relax until he was better suited to speak with the person. This time that person happened to be another counselor in there, Nick.

"_Laura is only a kid, the idiot should have just known not to let her go into the forest alone…by herself…with no one around…"_

Every time he thought about it he became angry again, and he hit the calm surface with the oar.

"Damn him!" He cursed, thinking about going to look for her himself. It could be foolish if the guy who attacked Debbie saw him and followed him though.

"_For all Nick knows the guy could have been after Laura since seeing her go in to the forest!"_

This time the lake was apparently not helping his bitter mood, and he decided to row toward the children's cabins across the lake that way he could actually feel away from everybody instead of alone at his cabin.

At least the sound of the water was peaceful, and he focused all of his attention on that sound as he rowed and docked. He could already hear birds chirping on this side, something strangely absent from the other side of the lake.

Something splashed further down the shore after he docked and he simply ignored it, tying the boat up instead. He went into the middle cabin, Alpha, and first went to light a fire after going inside.

"_I hope they have something to drink in here…"_

Usually the fire would be tedious to light but this time it sparked right up. It made him smile, and he was already thankful he had come over here. He strolled into the kitchen and opened the first cabin, remembering a small glass bottle of tequila that he had stashed while the camp was at reconstruction.

He found it, opening the bottle of stout liquor and took several gulps. The singing burn down his throat was soothing, and he walked back over to stoke the fire and start up some tunes.

"_Now the vacation really begins…"_

He took another shot of tequila and already had a record in mind when someone knocked on the cabin door.

"No thank you, I've had enough of everyone's shit for a little while."

The knock came again, harder this time.

"Even you Crissy…" He took another shot, and this time the knock rattled the door.

"_That has to be Nick…"_

"Look," he walked to the door, "I don't want to hear any of your," he slung it open, seeing nobody there.

"Shit…" He trailed off, surprised to see the area vacant.

"Oh, that's really funny. Maybe now you can show me a jugging act asshole…"

He slammed the door, returning to the kitchen when there was another knock.

He grumbled angrily "Oh man, the prick better leave me the hell alone…"

He stormed to the door this time, opening it with much force.

"Listen damnit…!"

He stopped, again not seeing anyone around the front docks or porch. Now this time he became worried. This wasn't like the other campers to do. He closed and locked the door this time before going back over to the fireplace.

"_Why would they knock and leave though…?"_

He got up from the couch after thinking and went into the bedroom where the biggest window was at, taking a look around outside. The forest seemed peaceful, and he started to worry if the alcohol was already taking effect.

"_Enough of that shit, now for some music."_

He closed the door and went back to the record player-

-the explosion of glass suddenly filling his ears. He spun around, everything unmoving-

-and the bedroom door flew open. Mark stepped back, realizing this wasn't any of the counselors he was messing with. The guy was muscular and wearing a hockey mask, also favoring windows instead of doors to come inside.

"Listen man…I don't want any problem…"

The maniac started advancing forward and he grabbed the knife from a counter behind him, swiping it at the man.

"I'm warning you! Stay back!"

The crazed man was wielding an axe, and Mark's steady eye was constantly aware of it. When he finally decided to raised it up it threw the kitchen knife into leg of the killer and Mark instantly turned to flee.

He grabbed a kitchen chair and shattered the window; the man already standing from the vicious blade of the kitchen knife.

He had to ignore the shards of glass as he crawled through the window as the man reached and grabbed for his foot. Mark collapsed to the ground, landing on his right leg wrong. Ignoring even more agonizing pain he stood, the door to his cabin being ripped open from even the lock by the axe killer.

"_Run or hide…Can't fight…"_

There was a tool shed shrouded in vegetation and he made a mad dash for it, the small space offering little in hiding places. He slid the door closed carefully and hit the silent alarm on his radio.

He could already hear footsteps, and risked a glance through the dirty shed window. The man was looking over this way, and he ducked back down before being spotted. Or so he hoped.

"_Holy hell, who the fuck is that? Not a counselor, that's for sure."_

He started to look around for something to fight back with, hopefully something sharp-

-and the shed window erupted in a shower of glass, Mark feeling the hands of the killer already wrapped around his neck. He felt around the ground in panic for anything useful, grabbing the first solid object his could and stabbing repeatedly at his attacker. It was a garden shovel, and it caused enough pain to cease the attack, but only for a second.

He scrambled to the other side of the shed and watched the door fly open by the man, both staring at each other at first.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want…?"

The man cocked his head at first acting interested, but then the sudden rage took over again and he lunged forward, grabbing both of Mark's wrists easily with one hand and he pulled him to the ground.

Mark started struggling instantly, causing the man to kick the side of his head, and then drag him across the floor toward the broken window.

He lifted him easily, destroying the radio that ended the distress alarm, and then he slammed Mark down on the jagged edges of the shed window. He tried to call out in pain and hopefully direct attention in his direction-

-but the axe decapitating him completely ended his life and any attempt for savior.

* * *

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**The docks, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**2:01pm**_

Debbie was sitting at the edge of the docks, letting her feet brim the surface of cool lake water. She had to admit that the attack had shaken her thoroughly, although now all her mind could do was think about Laura.

She couldn't be mad at Nick but was highly disappointed in his lack of serious judgment. At least the water was doing much to calm her nerves, and she leaned her head back in relaxation-

-and a hand shot up from the water, grabbing her ankle. She tried to jerk it away, the grasp stronger than she imagined. She screamed now, feeling herself sliding toward the edge of the dock.

She yelled out "Help me!!"

The hand let go, and she jumped back several feet. Nick came running to her aid, grasping a shovel tightly.

"What happened?!"

She pointed to the water, and he inched his way forward, each tense second feeling like hours.

After a while he said "…I don't see anything Deb…"

Her voice rose.

"But he was there! He grabbed my foot and tried to pull me under the water!" He shot her a look, then stared staring at the water again. He motioned his hand for her to move back.

"Maybe you should go inside and rest. Crissy and I are going to look around the forest."

Debbie chuckled.

"It's Laura isn't it…She hasn't come back has she…?"

Nick couldn't look at her eyes, replying

"No. Mark is out looking for wood to keep a fire going and then he's going to get the pistol from the van and we're going to go find everyone else and stop this crazy son of a bitch once we get back."

This seemed to comfort her little, but she strolled with her head down back into the main office. He looked across the lake once more and made his way back inside as well, joining Crissy at the front door.

"You ready?" She asked, holding the machete and a flashlight. She was going rather he was ready or not.

"Yeah, let me get my coat." He must have sounded pissed, because she replied matter-of-factly

"It's your fault we have to do this Nick."

He didn't say anything and instead they headed in silence down the trail pass the lake. Dark clouds were building in the east, both counselors eyeing the warily.

"We have to find her before long, it's gonna storm…"

There was another long silence, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Look, I know I screwed up but everyone doesn't need to keep reminding me."

"Yes we do."

"Why?"

"So you won't do it again."

He looked away, hearing her snuff as he did.

"_Oh well…we'll find her…"_

The path went downward slightly, the trees thickening overhead. Usually the wildlife would be more abundant but today they seemed to all be absent from the forest.

This was known to both of them as they continued to walk, gazing over the woods with their eyes sharper than ever.

"You see anything?" Nick asked. She shook her head no.

"Would it be a good idea to yell?" She whispered.

They walked further in before he responded

"No, let's wait until we hear her."

"If we hear her at all…"

"Crissy please…work with me…"

He sounded desperate, and she decided to let up a little on the harsh remarks. To be perfectly honest she just wanted Laura to be safe, even more so than Paul or Trish. Even George.

She said lightly "I think we should have all came out here."

"Mark is getting some wood and the gun. We'll be out by the time he even gets back." She stopped, making him stop as well.

"You mean Debbie is alone at the office?" Nick nodded, not seeing any danger.

"Yeah why? She has a baseball bat."

Feeling even more nervous than before Crissy started walking faster.

"Let's just get Laura and get back okay…"

They needed the help of the flashlight, and moved more slowly now as they started into the unmarked trails.

"Laura! You out there?!"

Her voice startled him. She looked over at him as serious as ever.

"Turn the alarm on for her radio and keep it on. We need to get back and regroup. Once she makes it she'll get back into range and hear the alert."

"Good idea…" He mumbled, using the map to navigate their way back to the camp.

"Any reason you want to leave?" He asked on the way back. She kept a steady gaze ahead, only looking around when an animal called or a twig snapped.

"What's going on here? Where is everybody and who the hell is trying to scare us…?" Neither of them could answer the baffling question so silence prevailed as they came out from the forest.

The clouds had grown some, and it was starting to block the sun. They moved around to the front door of the office, seeing it standing open ominously.

"You think he's there?" Nick asked quietly.

She continued forward, not answering him, and stepped inside.

"Debbie," she whispered, "are you still here?"

Nick followed, both of them spotting Debbie at the same time. She was mouthing something in distress, moving her arms hysterically but not making a sound.

"What is it…?" Crissy asked, and then she just pointed-

-and they both separated as the sharp blade of an axe split the floor where both were standing. Now Debbie screamed, raising the bat and in adrenaline-filled terror she delivered several hits to the side of the killers head.

He grabbed it and snatched it from her hands, tossing it to the side and running around the couch. Debbie fled in terror to join Nick and Crissy, all three trying to make their way to the front door.

He crouched and moved like he was ready to pounce; his heavy labored breathing was the only sound of life coming from his thick body.

They noticed the red marking detail on the mask, something usually that indicated the team now just making it more ominous on the axe murderer.

Nick grabbed both Debbie and Crissy's shoulder and pushed them toward the door, the killer swiping the axe dangerously close, causing them to withdrawal. Nick pulled the girls back as the crazed man leapt over the couch between them. The trio made a mad dash upstairs, only one door leading to the second floor up here.

It was locked.

"Oh god what now?" Crissy breathlessly whispered. They heard him coming quickly up the stairs, Nick fumbling with the door and the two girls huddling close as fear mounted.

They saw him, and he slowed once he spotted them as well. It was like a predator, homing in on prey, and they were the targets.

Finally the door was forced open and they rushed down the hallway to the first open door, leading into a guest bedroom. There was only a window here to escape from, despite being on the second floor. They ran over to it, Debbie shutting the door.

Nick commanded them silently, mouthing the words "Get in the closet." He tried opening the window again to no avail, and already heard the killer moving outside.

The trio piled in and waited, listening for any movement, the silence deafening and drawn out. Debbie started shaking, both trying to calm her down before being caught.

They heard a door slam, and she almost screamed, but the killer was gone. They waited several more tense seconds, Debbie finally saying in shaky breaths

"That's it, we are in the van and we are gone as far away from this psychopathic stalking ground as possible."

Nick and Crissy looked at each other, and then back at her.

"This is bad I know, but we got to calm right down because there are counselors still out there that _need_ our help." Nick tried to reason with her, but fear had already taken her over.

"No, I'm not staying here any longer. He's already attacked me three times and I'm a little freaked the fuck out if you can understand!" Her voice rose with each word, and they recoiled a little from her outburst.

"Just stay here and stay with us okay? Mark should be getting back right about now and then we'll blow this guys brains out." Crissy urged her to go sit down.

"Don't you understand? He wants to _kill_ us. It won't do anyone any good if we sit around waiting to die. We need to get the police for help!"

She stormed out and went sprinting to the parking lot. Nick chased her to the welcome gate.

"Debbie! Get back here!"

"Just let her go. She may have the right idea anyway…" Crissy said, picking up the baseball bat she had dropped.

"Is she crazy?! It's dangerous to go out there alone! You guys were right we have to find Laura."

She wasn't listening; instead she was staring at the lake in confusion.

"What is it now?" He asked, joining her.

"One of the canoes is gone, see that?" She was right, but he looked further across the lake.

"Wait, no it isn't. It's docked at the children's cabins. That's odd."

Crissy however looked worried.

"I don't like it; I'm going over to check it out."

"Wait, try radioing Mark first. It could be him venting off some steam."

She didn't seem convinced but she pulled it out and hit his station.

"Mark, are you around?"

The sound of static was chilling, and she tried again.

"Mark, answer me. Are you across the lake?"

She looked at Nick solemnly as more static filled their ears.

"I'm going over there." She said firmly. She took a steady stride toward the docks, Nick looking from her to the parking lot helplessly.

"Wait!"

She stopped, hands on her hips, and turned.

"…Just, keep your radio open. And tell me if you find anything because I have to go get Debbie."

She understood, and she flashed him two thumbs up, hopping into the canoe. She watched until he disappeared into the parking lot, and she started rowing across the lake.

Her heart was still thumping in her chest and the peacefulness of the lake wasn't enough to help calm her down. The usual tranquil effect had dissipated now, only feeling cold and lonely at the moment.

"_Mark, damn him…where is he?_

She docked and jumped out, grabbing the bat and a lantern before heading down the white boardwalk. The middle cabin door was almost ripped off the hinges, as well as the bedroom window being shattered. She instantly had the radio up to her ear, tuning in Nick.

"Hello?"

She said quietly "He's been here…"

"Well then get your ass back across the lake!" He responded sternly. She almost turned and ran, letting the fear overcome, but she stood her ground.

"I will, as soon as I take a peek for Mark. Did you find Debbie?" He sighed.

"No, and she turned her radio off to."

She felt her frustration boil.

"Stupid…Just wait at the docks for me, I'll be back over in a minute."

She clipped her radio and walked up the middle cabin porch, examining the door for any trace that would tell her what had happened here. There was a fire lit inside, with a broken record player and shatter glass bottle of liquor.

The signs were all bad. She moved out quickly, spotting Nick across the lake, and she moved around the cabins toward the backyard. There was a trampoline and a tool shed, and she immediately noticed the shed was in shambles.

The door was lying on the ground next to the broken window, part of the siding ripped off as well. Something glistened in the sun, and at first it looked like shards of glass.

Inching forward, color came to her eyes. It was red. Dark red. And dripping, covering the windowsill and frame. Everywhere.

…Blood.

With a shaky hand she retrieved the radio discarded in the grass, turning over the blood smeared object-

-and saw Mark's cabin number. She dropped it, covering her mouth. She grabbed her own radio, calling Nick frantically.

"Hey, hey! Can you hear me?"

There was a lot of static.

"He got Mark! I think Mark is dead!" She was almost to tears. His voice came through, and she only caught a partial transmission.

"He's--ind y--" It sounded urgent.

"Come again!" She backed up, trying to get better signal.

"He's right behind you!!" The voice was loud and clear this time.

She turned and saw the killer running toward her, causing her to scream. She did a quick 180 and took off running across the backyard, hearing Nick on the radio

"I'm almost there! I'm coming in a raft!"

She went around the side of the house, looking around for something better than her bat. There was a pile of wood next to the forest, with only the cabin behind her and uncharted forest to run in to.

She heard him coming and started to get desperate, Nick telling her to hold on from the radio again.

"_Just shut up and get over here!!"_

She peeked into the window and just decided to run behind the wood pile and crouch down, waiting and watching as he came around the corner of the cabin. He looked in the window, going to the next one down, and then back to the wood pile. He must know now. She closed her eyes-

-the man suddenly retreating when the blade of a knife entered his shoulder. She saw Nick run around, helping her up.

"C'mon lets get away from here." They ran and got back into the boat, Crissy now crying.

"He got Mark, I know it…"

They got out, running back to the main office and scrambling inside. Nick locked it, closing all of the blinds and curtains on the windows.

Crissy seemed to be in a lost reality, whispering as she rocked "This can't be happening…this isn't real…"

He grabbed a kitchen knife, looking over at her.

"Get a grip Crissy. Its ten miles to the nearest anything so we have to work together if we want to accomplish anything." She shot him a nasty glance.

"What, you mean stay alive?" She spat.

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Thanks, I feel so much confidence I could die."

He rolled his eyes, tossing her a meat cleaver from the pantry.

"Hack that sucker to pieces if you see him."

She examined it, saying "Oh you bet ya…"

They sat and waited.

They waited for anything or anyone to come near.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Unknown, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**3:45pm**_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

The sound of steady, constant dripping slowly brought an unconscious Debbie from her trance-like sleep. She opened her eyes but saw only black, pain shooting down her back as her senses returned.

For a moment she was consumed with the worst fear of all, waking up and not having any idea where you were or what was around you. The ground she was on felt jagged and cold, covered slightly in moisture and slime.

"_Like a cave or something…"_

She tried to sit up and failed, slipping back to the rock solid ground. Her balance was unsteady and her head throbbed when she tried to remember ending up here.

"_That man…he was after me…"_

It all came back in a flash, and she reeled as the memories flashed vividly before her eyes. He had grabbed her by the hair and then smashed the back of her head against one of the vehicles.

That's what caused her to blackout. She could vaguely remember being dragged along grassed and sharp little rocks, finally going black. She could remember being picked up, however, before finally passing out.

"_And now I'm here…alone, I hope…"_

She felt around blindly, using the wall she was leaning against to help prop herself up and then stand unsteadily to her feet. Her eyes couldn't adjust because of such tremendous darkness, so instead she used the rocky wall to guide herself across the room-

-and felt one foot slip into an unseen crevice. She felt to the ground, jerking her leg back up and out of the hole. She reached down and felt around, realizing the hole was not tiny but huge.

Bigger than anything she would want to try and cross without being able to see the width. She tried reaching down but couldn't feel a bottom, securing her reason not to jump it.

She went the opposite way now, again using the wall, and came to a corner. She started going up the adjacent wall-

-and she tripped, almost breaking her face on a rocky outcrop. She felt around to find the culprit that had tripped her, when she felt the unmistakable touch of human hair.

She pulled away at first, but continued to feel for more information. Blindly feeling she hit some clothing, sliding her hand to a pocket in the denim jeans. She reached inside and felt a lighter.

"_Thank God…"_

She flicked it and brought it close to the object on the floor-

-and screamed. She tried to hold it in, tried so hard not to emit the high pitched squeal, but it erupted from her throat once she saw it.

A corpse. Trish's corpse to be exact. Her throat had a gaping hole, revealing bloody gristle and white bone of the trachea. She crawled backward-

-hitting a human hand. She turned and saw Steve's corpse, as well as Mark's and Paul's. Both had multiple lacerations around the stomach and waist, each covered in blood and fluid.

In between Mark and Paul was an altar, filling with unlit candles and a tattered green sweater. It resembled a shrine, and she could tell it worshipped something.

Keeping the lighter lit, she scrambled up and away from the disgusting sight and smell of death. She spotted an opening and ran through it, finding herself in an intricate connection of tunnels.

"_The caves…I'm in the caves…"_

She didn't have a map but she did have a radio, and she picked it up and opened it to all frequencies.

"Anybody," her voice was so quiet she thought she had imagined it, "help me." She quivered, something she had no control of.

She cleared her voice and tried to sound more confident. "Please…I'm in the caves and I'm lost. I need somebody to come and help me. I repeat, I'm in the caves will somebody please come help me?"

She kept it open and clipped it to her belt, moving down the nearest tunnel with caution. There was the possibility that bats could be in, depending on the time, and she had to be careful they didn't force her over any edge.

She tried the next tunnel, the first one obliterated, and she found it was ok. It had a left or right turn, but she continued straight.

"_No reason losing myself any more…"_

She knew the killer must know the caves well to have built a shrine down here, and she realized he could probably be quieter than her, but the more she turned down the same looking cave corridors the more frustrated and helpless she felt.

Pretty soon it felt as if she had gone in circles, going painstakingly slow due to the lighter being her only eyes and she started to give up hope.

"_I sure am screwed this time…"_

She took a right instead of the countless lefts this time, and spotted a light far down tunnel. Could it be?

She didn't want to move much faster for the fear of falling into a hole, but she did pick up her pace as hope suddenly flared. A shadow passed in front of the soft glow, and she stopped.

"Nick is that you? Crissy?"

She moved forward some more, extending the lighter in front of her. She snatched up her radio.

"Hey, are you in the caves Crissy? Nick?"

No answer.

"…Laura?"

She now heard footsteps, and they were much heavier than any of the counselors. It couldn't be any of them. She started backing up, rethinking her idea of getting the persons attention.

"_I should go back and wait to see if-"_

The footsteps turned into a run, and she knew all to well it was the killer again. She spun around and started to sprint back down the tunnels, hearing a grotesque laugh echo from behind her. This scared her even more, and she picked up her pace-

-and then dropped the lighter, already knowing there wasn't time to stop and pick it back up. She kept running in the darkness now, her eyes even less adjusted than before now after having some light, and she had no choice but to slow down-

-and her leg went into another jagged crevice, this time the rock peeling back the skin as she slid inside. Her running caused the knee to bend to far the wrong way and she heard it crack with bone crushing force.

Immediately, flaming hot stabs of pain shot up her leg; the fracture compound as bone punctured through the skin. She cried out in a long wail, collapsing to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Her body slowly went numb from the waist down, her brain shutting down to block the pain from her horribly broken knee.

The killer advanced quickly now, bringing his face close to hers. She saw gray, watery looking eyes through the hockey mask. They were eyes that had no life to them, the kind you would see on someone who intended to kill. He raised the axe in one hand and split Debbie in two, the shattered leg thankfully cutting off the pain of what was a most terrible way to die.

* * *

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Main Office, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**5:33pm**_

Crissy came walking back downstairs, drying her hair after a quick shower. She felt grimy before, and was going to let Nick take one now. It was to cleanse them of the dirt and gore they had sustained recently, from the falls to the chases. He stood up from the couch, holding the radio.

"Get anything from _anyone_." She asked, exasperated. Worry was starting to set in that they were the only two left. He threw the radio on the table.

"I got a partial from Debbie. I couldn't understand much of the transmission but I know she sounded scared. I just can't go help her if I don't know where she's at, and the radios are becoming useless since the batteries are dying."

He grabbed a black shirt and jeans then went up the steps. Before closing the door he said

"Go out and grab the gun from the van will ya? It's under the driver's seat. And hurry back."

She left the cabin, glancing over at the sun casting fiery orange streaks across Crystal Lake, and headed toward the parking lot. It had been a while since the attack, and they were starting to hope the repeated recoils against the man might have scared him off.

Tonight they had made a plan to go find Laura and Debbie, and hopefully everyone else, then leave camp as Debbie wanted to in the first place. The van was parked near the back, alone in the vacant lot.

"_God, I hope everyone is gone and that creep hasn't got them…"_

She strolled over quickly and opened the passenger door, the drivers' side locked.

She felt the handgun underneath the seat as Nick had said, and she pulled it out, the weight heavy and secure. She tucked it into her waistband and shut the door-

-narrowly avoiding the deathly chop of the axe thanks to the reflection in the window. She fell to the parking lot pavement, kicking backward as the man turned his attention to her again. He raised the axe-

-and she rolled, avoiding the chop again-

-and once more he followed, raising and throwing down the axe with deadly force a last time. She managed to miss the final swipe as well, causing the blade of the axe to be momentarily stuck. She jumped up and darted back across the parking lot, seeing the silhouette of Nick in the bathroom window.

She screamed "Help me!!"

The killer left the axe to retrieve later and began the foot pursuit, gaining quickly on her.

She screamed again, pumping her legs harder

"Nick! Oh God help me!!"

She was in jumping distance of the porch when she felt a strong hand grasp her hair, pulling her down to the ground. She started crawling, feeling him grip her ankle and start pulling her back. There was a garden spade in the grass, and she grabbed it right at the last minute-

-and shoved it hard into his stomach. She didn't know if it penetrated but he staggered back, reeling and his hands becoming painted with blood. She got up again and dashed inside, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Her heart was thumping as fast as her breathing, and her mind was racing with possibilities and options. The heavy footsteps up the porch decided for her quickly, and she went into the kitchen area and grabbed the knife drawer, ducking down behind the counter.

He came barreling through, holding the axe again and going into stalk mode once he entered. He flipped the couch first and she squirmed, now second guessing a fight with the camp killer and thinking a dash through the laundry room door and outside into the woods would be better. She could make a run for it.

"_Nick…he's still in the house…"_

She heard the man bust a light, then advance into the kitchen-

-and she did it. She stood up and swiped at him several times with a steak knife, apparently taking him by surprise by her sudden aggression.

He brought up his axe to doge a cut from the knife, and she gripped the handle for leverage as she delivered a powerful knee to his groin. He fell to the floor now, and she decided to make the run for the laundry door-

-and was stopped dead in her tracks, literally, as he threw the axe with pristine aim and lodged it deep into her back. She tried to move feebly but was paralyzed with pain, and he came over and finished the job while she twitched in a massive pool of gore and entrails.


	6. Chapter 5: The Last One

Chapter 5:

The last one

_**Friday June 13**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Forest area behind Cabin 4, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**10:15pm**_

Laura couldn't tell when she was out of the deep forest, the shadows so thick that it had appeared nighttime for several hours. The air had developed a slight chill recently, and she had wished she had grabbed the windbreaker she had brought along.

"_The storm is on its way…"_

This vacation had taken a downward spiral ever since this morning, but she somehow knew something was wrong when Trish never showed up. It wasn't right.

She started to see sky above, and saw that the massive canvas was painted black.

So, it was dark by the time she finally found a break in the woods, and she even came up coincidentally behind her own cabin. She immediately radioed for help first, knowing the others would be worried and that they needed to know about the creep in the woods.

"Nick? Crissy? I'm back. I got lost for a while…"

There was no response, and she continued up to her cabin. The night was quiet, and she stood on the back porch a moment while she radioed again.

"Debbie, can you hear me? Mark…?"

Nothing.

A katydid burst into song near the porch, and it suddenly felt like summer again. It brought the first smile to her lips that they had seen in hours. She enjoyed it a moment longer before trying the radio again.

"Can anyone hear me…?"

Still nothing.

She stepped inside and flipped on a light, the radio useless as static filled the room. She turned it off and set it on the counter, going into her bedroom to grab a jacket. Apparently the storm was brewing as the wind had picked up tremendously in the past half hour.

"It's awfully quiet…" She said out loud, needing the sudden comfort of a human voice as a bought of loneliness hit her.

"_Where is everybody…?"_

She slipped on the light windbreaker-

-watching another crumpled memo slip to the ground. She stared at it in disbelief first, not wanting to see it. Or touch it. They had only seemed to bring bad luck so far, helpful or not, and today was Friday the 13th. Logistically however, she picked it up and unfolded it. It read

go to the cabin by the lake

She crumpled it up and pulled out the combat knife.

"_He's already been here again…Oh no…"_

She marched back outside and off the porch, walking quickly in the torrential wind. There was a random street lamp on the trails every twenty feet or so, the curves making the light isolated even though it guided her down the path and up into the rec yard in front of the office.

"_Cabin by the lake…"_

She slowed down, not seeing a single light on inside albeit the one on the stove which stayed on constantly. It added to the creepiness of the whole place. She walked with more caution now, glancing back toward the barn and over at Crystal Lake as she walked, both shrouded with shadows.

It all seemed so much more deadly at night, like anything or anyone could hide and be right on her before she'd ever know. The wind made the scene more eerie, and suddenly camp looked different from the bright summer vacation it had been only the day before.

"_What a seriously unlucky day…"_

The stalker amongst them only helped to the constant fear she felt the closer she got, not even the office cabin looking safe anymore. It was all a sudden change, and she wished dearly to be somewhere else now, with everyone safe and secure on the beach somewhere. Infact, at this moment she almost wished she was back home in Florida with the stepfather from hell.

"_This is hell…"_

She stepped up the porch, seeing traces of a fight already.

She stuck her head in, asking quietly "Guys…? Are you in here…?"

Deafening quietness answered for her, and she took the risk of going in anyway. A fire had been lit recently, up to several hours, and it attracted her instantly. She walked over to it and stood a moment, nothing feeling right whatsoever.

"Nick…are you in here…?"

She looked upstairs and saw several steady streams of water coming over the second floor balcony.

"_What the hell? Are you serious…"_

She hurried upstairs and over to the bathroom. The door was locked, and she heard the shower running.

"C'mon you guys, your wrecking the cabin! We have a probl-"

She trailed off once she stepped inside, seeing the sliding glass door of the shower was broken. There was no blood, but it was definitely a bad sign. She went back down, faster now, and locked the front door. She locked it and pulled a coat rack in front, also blocking the knob with a spare chair.

"Crissy! Debbie! Where are you?!" She called out, going over to a discarded radio and trying again.

"Can anyone hear me? I'm in the office! We have a serious problem here." The static broke for a moment, and she was hopeful-

-and the front main window exploded, a body flying through with crushing force. There was some blood around his ears, and the attractive features instantly identified him.

"Nick…?" She crouched down, checking his pulse. He was alive but not moving. Close to death, maybe? Unconscious?

"Nick! Nick!!"

She grew frantic, shaking his shoulders gently-

-when heavy footsteps caught her attention. She turned to look out the broken window-

-and was frozen in sudden horror as the killer looked in from standing out the porch outside, the fire making the hockey mask glow and the darkness covering the rest of his body in shadows.

In his lowered hand was an axe, and he immediately started stepping in once he spotted her. Going in to overdrive she jumped up and ran to the stairs, looking back to see him chasing her, and she dashed up them.

Processing quickly, she slammed the bathroom door and ran to the end of the hall, in to a closet. She shut it as quietly as she could, locking it and crouching down next to the keyhole.

The coast was clear, but that didn't mean he wasn't still looking for her. She checked the closet out, seeing nothing of use and no space to hide. There were clothes on a rack, and an idea popped in to her head. She reached up and pushed the clothes back-

-Crissy's corpse looking at her with a lifeless expression. Her blond hair was matted with blood and her blue eyes were white and thick, and she crashed to the floor. Laura couldn't help but scream, staring at the dead body of her best friend.

She covered her mouth, realizing the mistake, and looked back at her body.

"Oh no…Oh God no…Not her…"

Footsteps directed her attention to the hallway, and she scrambled back over to the keyhole. There he was, axe raised and all, racing at the door with lightning speed. She grabbed a wire hanger, the only thing she could, and straightened it out to a fine point. He rattled the knob, knowing it wasn't locked before-

-and pounded the wooden door with the weapon, hitting again and repeatedly again. On the fourth chop the blade came through, and she waited as he gave a final blow before reaching in and opening the door.

She jumped up as soon as he did and rammed the hanger into his left eye, missing the eyeball for sure but causing him some tremendous pain. She pushed aside and dashed into the bedroom, grabbing the wicker chair sitting at the desk.

"_Gotta break the window…get outside that way…"_

She tossed it and the chair successfully made it through the window, and she wasted no time crawling through. Her foot broke the remaining glass and she extended her arms and prepared to drop-

-and she felt something catch on her jacket. She looked up, hoping it was stuck on glass but was disproved just as fast. He was holding on to the hood of the jacket, and she heard it tearing as he tried to pull her back inside. She beat at his arms, hitting nothing but solid muscle it felt-

-and the hood of her jacket ripped away. She fell all the way to the ground, landing to avoid as much pain as possible. She was good, and looked up at the window.

He was gone. She ripped off the jacket, touching a bloody spot on her chin painfully, and made her way stealthily to the front of the cabin. She hoisted herself up on the porch and peeked inside, seeing him coming down the steps to complete his mission. She looked over, spotting the wood pile, and she ran over to it.

"_This will do the trick."_

She grabbed a hefty sized log and got back on the porch, waiting until she saw him come outside-

-and she brought it down, hard, on the back of his bald head. He called out in pain, crashing through the banister of the porch but still moving. He already had blood over him, and she jumped over his body-

-and he got her ankle, jerking her back to the ground. She screamed as the emotions became overwhelming and she started to kick, catching his face several times so hard his head flew back dangerously far.

Too far for any normal human to stand it anyway. She got back up and continued running, a flash of lightning illuminating the yard, and she started toward the parking lot with the killer in hot pursuit. She rattled the handle of the first car, then the second, and then she spotted the van. They keys were on Crissy!

"_Shit…"_

She continued to the side of the van and spotted a stone as big as her fist.

"_Maybe."_

She lifted it up, watching his shadow come closer-

-and threw it as he came into sight. It hit with a loud crack, and he fell to the ground sprawled on his back. She stepped over and ran back to the cabin, darting up the steps and back into the closet. She was halted again as she saw her corpse, stunned at the deathly state.

"_I have to do this…"_

She felt around the pockets, feeling the solid texture of keys.

"_Bingo."_

She grabbed them and ran back downstairs, across the living room, through the front door. Thunder rumbled above, followed by a faded flash of lightning. Pretty soon this would all be happening in the rain. She got halfway to the parking lot and saw he wasn't there, his form replaced only by several droplets of blood.

"_Oh no, can anything stop him…?"_

She got inside the van and inserted the keys, the trusty vehicle starting like always. She hit reverse and back up, going into drive and pushing the pedal to the metal. The tears were coming now as realization hit her gut that her friends were dead.

She almost felt ashamed for being the last one alive, but she also knew she should be grateful to be alive. Going in to the most dangerous area of camp, the forest, kept her from being slain by the killer.

"_He's got a name damnit, just call him by that…"_

Jason. Jason Voorhees. That was who had stalked her and murdered her friends. He was the killer of Camp Crystal Lake.

She was still alive at least, so maybe Friday the 13th wasn't as unlucky as she thought.

As she was coming up to the old wooden bridge on the outskirts of camp the trouble really started. The engine began to fail, and she heard it start to sputter feebly.

She screamed helplessly "No!!"

It stalled until finally stopping halfway on the bridge. She tried starting it again, getting nothing from the dead engine.

"Come on! Come on!"

She tried again, pumping the gas pedal with no response from the throttle. She glanced in the rearview mirror, spotting Jason clutching his abdomen and limping, still keeping up a frighteningly fast pace. She tried starting it again, going faster now as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"Come on! Start!"

She started to look around, looking for any light that would signal a problem with the engine. Finally she spotted it, the gas meter. E for Empty.

"_Gas…"_

She flipped the reserve switch and tried starting the van again, this time the engine roaring to life. She sighed with relief, putting the vehicle in to drive-

-and he was at the window. Jason had both hands wrapped firmly around her neck, coming up by surprise from behind and catching her off guard. She flailed defensively, grabbing the window roller and rolling up the window.

It pinned his arms to the top, and finally he had to release his grasp. She pulled away, scrambling out of passenger side door and hopping off over the bridge. She stumbled into a ditch, falling to the ground with fatigue.

"_Please…Just let me rest two seconds..."_

She heard shattering glass in the distance-

-and looked up to see Jason maneuvering around the front of the van and off of the bridge as well, continuing the pursuit. She jumped up, running into the dark woods blindly. His footsteps were quickly closing in as she pumped her legs harder and harder, a street lamp coming in to view several feet ahead.

"_Back at camp…Gotta hide…"_

She ran up the incline behind a building, the barn, and she sprinted to the front. She glanced back, her stalker close behind, and she ran inside and shut the door. There was only a shovel to lock it, spotting a supply closet afterward to run and hide in. The ladder was gone so it was really the only place to go aside from the loft.

Jason fumbled with the barn door at first, finally sliding the shovel out of his way. He jerked the door open in anger, stepping inside fiercely. He was grasping the axe tightly, and thrusted a board deep into the lock of the barn door; preventing escape. He now examined the entire area of the barn, only moving several inches as he searched for any movement.

She could see him clearly through a crack in the wooden door, finding a chainsaw stored inside during the process. It was low on gas but could possibly stop the maniac once and for all.

He tossed aside from junk and farm equipment as he searched for her, grunting as he tore apart the barn for her hiding place. He moved until his back was facing her completely, and it was now or never if she planned on stopping him.

She kicked open the door and revved it up, the sound causing Jason to spin on his haunches with the axe raised. She raised the smoking chainsaw in the air and moved quickly toward him, the act causing the killer to raise his arm holding the axe in defense. She swiped it down and caused a shower of sparks as it collided with his weapon.

She raised it again to take another deadly swiped-

-and the tool failed, no more gas remaining in the tank. It was a disaster, and Jason knew this, and he once again started to come toward her with speed and agility. She screamed, throwing it at him, and then rushed to pick up the ladder.

She propped it against the hayloft and started the climb, hearing him join only after five or six rings up. It was a short distance, but at least some distance. She made it up in time to grab another shovel and crouch behind a tied bale of hay.

She was coming up as soon as she hid, and there wasn't much room for him to search. He stepped closer, close enough that the stench of stagnated water washed over her, and she jumped up-

-swinging the shovel directly into the back of his head. He dropped the axe, falling out cold to the wooden floor. She stood stunned a moment, staring at his lifeless body-

-and he twitched, followed by a grunt and then heavy sigh. He was still breathing.

"_He's alive!"_

She looked around, seeing no more tools around, and she started to push him.

"_Just send him over the hayloft to the ground below. No one could survive that…"_

He started to flex his fingers and breathe heavily, and she shoved one last time, his body toppling over the edge. She backed away, waiting for the sound of his body to crumple in a heap on the ground below, but there was nothing.

She looked toward the ladder, wanting to leave, but she inched forward. Either way she would have to see the body, might as well do it from the safety of the hay loft. She moved until almost all of the ground was visible below-

-and Jason suddenly shot up from the bottom of the hay loft opening, grabbing her ankle. Somehow he had saved himself by grabbing on to a spare rope hanging below. She screamed, his strength jerking her to the ground.

He began pulling her closer now, and she started to kick and claw her way back up, but he pulled her back to the ground. She sensed the end was near now, and starting fighting for her life as the killer moved his hand further up her leg and pulled her even closer.

Finally she spotted a rope and pulley system used to transport hay from the ground, and she grabbed it as a last ditch effort to save herself. She used it as leverage to put a little more distance between them and she made the end into a loop.

"_Only one chance at this…"_

He now had two hands around her leg and was using her body to pull himself back up, shaking her harder and more violently this time. She fit the loop around his thick head and kicked off-

-this time his body sliding to the ground with a dull snap. Suddenly, it was quiet again. The calls of night creatures filled her ears once more as she was left alone. It was a roaring quiet in the darkness that almost seemed louder than her quickened breaths and his heavy footsteps.

Could it really all end like that?

She sluggishly made her way back down the ladder and over to the barn door, the board stuck in by Jason was wedged with no chance of removal with her alone. She spotted a horseshoe hanging from a nail; perfect for removing it.

She grabbed it with two hands and slung it up against the bottom, the wood already sliding out several inches. She hit it again, then several more times on the other side. Finally it came unstuck and she was able to pick it up and move it out of the way. She tossed them aside and pushed the doors open-

-Jason hanging right in front of her. She jumped back, laughing at her fright foolishly.

"_Get a grip Laura, you got him…"_

She pushed past him-

-and one arm reached up quickly, grabbing the rope suspending him in air.

"…What?"

He pulled himself up, using his other hand to take the noose from his neck. The action caused his mask to come up off his head, and she saw his face for the first time since he'd started stalking her. The deformed features, although twisted and sick, instantly made him recognizable.

"It's you!"

It was the same hulking figure that had attacked her at Crystal Lake in '76. Vivid flashes of the memories of what happened were shown before her, causing her to draw back in horror. He smiled, somehow amused at the fact she remembered him-

-and he dropped down, picking up the axe in the process. She backed away slowly, keeping her eyes locked to the hand now holding the axe again. He raised it up-

-and she pushed by the arm without the weapon and ran. She pushed her legs as hard as she ever had, hearing the deep _swoosh_ as he swiped at her and missed by inches.

From the barn the only place she could see was the welcome gates and office cabin and she darted back to the cabin.

The front door wouldn't open, and she fought with it several seconds before remembering she had blocked it. She went around the porch to the kitchen window and tried to open it with success. She scrambled inside the dark window and re-closed, shutting the curtain as well.

"_Okay…alright…he's not dead so…I should…"_

She drew a blank, her attention turned to Nick's body on the living room floor. He was moving!

"Nick!" She said in a hushed whisper, walking stealthily toward him. She crouched down.

"Nick are you okay? Can you hear me?" He moved again, this time raising his head feebly in the direction of her voice.

"…Laura? Is that you?"

She smiled, brought to tears as she realized he wasn't dead and the fact she wasn't the only one left.

"Oh my god what happened are you okay?"

Surprisingly he sits up on his own, looking at her as strong as ever.

"I'm okay. He hit the back of my head pretty hard and I blacked out. I can remember being thrown through the window but that's when it happened. I don't remember anything until now, hearing you climb through that window."

She was shaking with relief now, happy that his only complaint was a headache.

"Listen, he's after me and he is out there somewhere…"

Nick was suddenly more alert than ever, scanning the room warily.

He asked "Where was he at last?"

"In the barn, he was chasing me."

Nick stood up with a wobble, replying

"Well then we have to hide."

She shook her head, pulling him toward the back door.

"No, we have to run. We need to get away from here!"

"That's foolish!"

"He'll _find_ us!"

They were both halted as someone started to try and open the front door, quickly becoming furious once it didn't open.

"Jason…It's him…"

He looked at her.

"…Jason?"

There was a chop at the door, the first of many, and now time was running out.

"There isn't time to explain, we have to go!"

She grabbed his hand and ran, pulling him with her through the back door and outside again.

"The forest?" He asked.

"No, too noisy. How about the lake? Go across there and we can just run through the woods behind the children's cabins." This time Nick didn't seem to doubt her.

"Okay. I hope that creep can't swim."

They ran hand in hand toward the docks, getting in the last canoe available.

"He will have to swim regardless now." Laura muttered, helping in Nick after she piled in herself. They started rowing, seeing the figure of Jason in the living room.

"He's still looking for us…we're safe…" Nick was full of relief. But Laura couldn't calm down. She still felt in mortal danger.

"It's him Nick…" She whispered. He looked away from the office and at her.

"Who?"

They were close to docking now.

"The man who attacked me here years ago. That's who is after us. I saw his face, and I recognized him instantly." Nick placed his chin in his hand.

"And you say his name is Jason?" She nodded.

"The boy that drowned here in Crystal Lake, well he didn't die that night in '57. Somehow he survived and I think he wants revenge for the death of his mother."

"It makes sense," Nick added, "Pamela Voorhees was out to seek the justice of her son whom she thought drowned. Jason would have know his mother if he would have saw her, and I bet he witnessed first hand his mother getting killed a couple of years ago."

She was agreeing with him.

"That's the same conclusion I got anyway-"

"-Look, I can't see him anymore."

She followed his finger back to the office across the lake, and true enough his shadow wasn't visible anymore. They hit the boardwalk, Laura replying as she helped him out

"Oh no, I think he knows we-"

_**CRASH!**_

The dock at the children's cabin exploded in wooden shards, Jason leaping out from underneath the walkway. He had reacquired his axe, and instantly had them in his sights once more.

"Stay back!" Nick put his arm to shield her, drawing the pistol Crissy had dropped in the yard of the office. Before he could shoot Jason ran forward and gave him a powerful uppercut, sending him sprawling back into the canoe.

The weapon slid several feet from her, and she reached for it-

-pulling away as Jason stomped down and kicked the pistol into the water. She scrambled away and sprinted to the cabins, them without a single defense item or hiding place.

She ran around the large porch, hearing Jason resume the chase, and she dashed inside the most lawnmower garage.

"_Oh Nick, I can't leave him here…"_

She spotted various tools hanging on the wall, none of them particularly useful. There was a red tank of gasoline sitting next to the mower, and a wild idea popped into her head.

"_I'll lock the bastard in here and blow the place up. Hell, I'll torch myself if I have to…"_

She picked up the canister, dodging into the Beta cabin instead. He had wandered toward the forest, but immediately started after her again after seeing her run from the shed.

She opened the spout and started dousing everything in the gasoline, the smell finally becoming so stout and almost unbearable. She made a trail out from the living room to the front porch-

-and had the canister snatched away from her by Jason. He was behind her, and grabbed her hair after knocking away the gas. She screamed in agonizing pain as he dragged her across the floor, falling to his knees and straddling her hips.

He must have remembered her to as another gruesome laugh escaped his face.

"_Finishing what he started…"_

She kicked and writhed, finally knocking him backward, and she scrambled to the front door-

-and he grabbed her arm, again pulling her inside. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the lighter, this time calling his name.

"Jason!"

He stopped abruptly, the sound of a female voice saying his name stopping him beyond belief. She opened it slowly, saying his name again.

"Jason…"

He cocked his head to the side, now staring at the lighter. She lit the flame, and he seemed mesmerized by it. She finally made out the name that was etched on the side, and it chilled her to the bone.

**JASON**

He reached out, and she slowly handed him his lighter. This kept his attention enough for Laura to back out to the steps of the porch.

She reared back, screaming

"Go to hell motherfucker!"

He snapped out of it, and dropped the lighter

-and in a flash the entire living room was ablaze.

"Laura!"

She looked back and saw Nick limping this way. The flames quickly spread to all three cabins, moving wildly to engulf everything. They became too close to giant propane tanks sitting in the yard, and she knew this.

"Go!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him the opposite way.

"What about Jas-"

"RUN!"

They hit the deck, a deafening explosion showering the area in flaming shards and pieces of cabin. The immense heat and incredible display jarred their bodies, causing them to roll.

In an instant it was over just as the fire had started, and they were left to the sense of heat and the sound of roaring flames. They looked up simultaneously to the burning wreckage, Laura suddenly bursting into tears.

"He's gone…It's all gone…"

Through her tears there was a smile, and he knew she finally was over her fears of being here.

"Let's go…" He whispered, picking her frail body from the ground and the two of them rowing back over to the office. Inside the cabin they sat on the loveseat and watched the flames across the lake from the window.

"It's over…" He said, looking down at her. She smiled, touching his cheek as she replied

"Yeah it is. How are we supposed to leave camp now though?"

He laughed.

"You shouldn't worry about that now. Just rest tonight and we can hike outta here tomorrow morning."

It seemed good enough, and she had only had her eyes closed for what felt like three seconds when there was pounding at the door. She was startled up, Nick already standing to attention.

"Who is it?" She asked vehemently.

He glanced back as he shrugged, turning toward the door with a machete raised.

"Alright you son of a bitch, its time you-"

He was halted as the front door was literally ripped from the hinged, Jason grasping him around the throat with a single hand. She screamed, Nick trying to fight back to no avail. He dropped the machete-

-and had his throat slit as Jason slid the axe across his neck in a single swift movement.

Blood poured from the gaping wound, bubbling through his throat as he tried to scream. He toppled to the floor, and Laura was again back into survival mode.

She dashed to the back door, fighting with the lock as his heavy footsteps came closer and closer. She slipped again, and knew there wasn't another chance.

"Laura, are you okay?"

She looked back, seeing Nick sitting on the couch topless with bandages on his wounds.

"I thought…wasn't there a...knock?"

He chuckled.

"I already told you, it was only that big oak scraping the side of the cabin again."

She was still in panic, and wasn't totally convinced.

"But I saw you die! He killed you…!"

Nick looked worried now.

"Listen, you need some rest. Come back over here and lay down."

She loosened up.

"You've had a long day." He cooed soothingly.

She said sullenly "…I guess…your right…"

She went back to the couch and rested her head in his lap, the warmth putting her sound to sleep in minutes. The clock chimed midnight.

Friday the 13th was finally over.

Two had survived.


	7. Epilogue: The End?

Epilogue:

The end…**?**

_**Saturday June 14**__**th**__**, 1982**_

_**Office, Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**7:37am**_

The sun was just coming up over Camp Crystal Lake, the temperature already high and the air hot. Laura was sticky with sweat once she woke up, Nick sitting up in a chair with the pistol in his lap. He looked after her, no doubt.

"_I must have really scared him…poor fellow…"_

The previous night came rushing back at her in torrential, vivid flashes. She walked over to the window and saw black smoke billowing from the smoldering remains. What seemed like a nightmare now hit her with cold reality.

"Who's out there?" Nick asked.

She turned and saw him awake now, standing from the chair.

"Nobody. I was just…looking at the lake."

He lowered his head, sensing her hurt.

"C'mon, it's a long hike. And we have to row back across the lake and leave through the forest from there. I know there's a main road just a couple of miles past there, and it's much better than the small little dirt road ten miles from the neatest anything over here. She smiled.

"You're right let's go."

She stretched, the morning sun calming her and warming her skin. It was a beautiful day, and it was only spoiled by the remains of the burnt cabins.

"Oh no, the kid's get back on Monday…" She said out loud.

"That cool, we can call somebody after getting the hell away from here."

They piled back in to the canoe and they both started to row, reaching the middle of the lake in no time.

"This is great, we're finally leaving." He said, looking around as they drifted into a sunny spot on the lake. She spotted bubbles as they floated-

-and something gently nudged the craft.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?"

It came again, rocking the canoe harder this time. She looked at him fearfully.

"That…" She whispered. They started to go faster, Nick trying to keep the calm.

"It must have been a log scraping against the bottom of-"

The canoe rocked harder this time, almost tipping both of them out into the water. The force came one last time and launched them head over heels, both slamming blindly into the chilly water.

She came up first, sputtering and coughing.

"Nick! That was no log!" She saw him come up several inches ahead.

"We have to swim I think there is something-"

He slipped under the surface before he could finish, blood pooling up from the place he had been. She feared the worst.

"Nick! Oh God!"

She swan furiously to the docks, the boardwalk only three feet away-

-and she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull. She went under briefly, and could instantly tell it was him.

"_How is he still alive!?"_

She tried to scream, but was pulled under once more. This time she slipped further underneath, looking down through the murky water to spot the hockey mask wearing maniac holding on to her foot.

She did scream this time, emitting a cloud of bubbles. She tried to reach the surface but couldn't, and soon realized this vacation was finally over.

* * *

**Horror at Camp Crystal Lake! More counselors killed!**

_**Today police made the gruesome discovery of ten people, eight counselors, the director of camp, and the secretary, who had all been brutally murdered and strewn across the forest and campgrounds of Crystal Lake. This would mark the two year anniversary of Pamela Voorhees' attack for revenge of her drowned son. There will be more details as this story develops. **_

**The killer was not apprehended and is still at large!**


End file.
